Laguna
by Yazmina500
Summary: Inuyasha encuentra a su hermano en una situacion muy penosa y decide aprovecharla de la mejor manera... pesimo summary... FF yaoi-hard. Lemon. Incesto. Mpreg.(Próximo a actualizar entre julio y septiembre, lean mi perfil para saber un poco mas)
1. Chapter 1 Encuentro

Hola a todos los lectores...

Desde ya les advierto que este fic es para MAYORES de 18 años, es un fic YAOI contiene lemon es un SesshxInu, y tal vez haya violaciones, quien sea menor entra bajo su propio juicio sabiendo que esta advertido, sinceramente espero que lo disfruten...

**Capitulo 1. Encuentro.**

Como sucedía cada mes, maldecía siempre que "eso" llegara como lo hacía siempre, no había pensado en nada particular en esos días, es más, jamás lo hacía para tratar inútilmente de evitar tal situación, pero era en vano, su cuerpo siempre le traicionaba, por suerte había logrado darse cuenta antes que Lin le viera, y Jaken le había excusado, él era uno de los únicos que sabía sobre su "problemita" íntimo.

Estaba metido hasta la mitad del cuerpo, con el torso al descubierto, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo que su haori y aún más su estola se mojarán, después le resultaba muy pesado andar con las ropas mojadas, su armadura y sus espadas se encontraban cerca de sus prendas, todo bien acomodado en las raíces de un gran árbol.

- "Maldición siempre es igual…" – Maldijo en un pensamiento.

Si, realmente odiaba esa situación, y ese día lo odiaría aún más, en el aire pudo percibir un aroma conocido y a la vez detestable, su "querido" hermano hanyou estaba muy cerca de ahí, más bien, se acercaba a ese lugar, y como Sesshoumaru estaba en contra del viento no lo había detectado, eso pensó si no estaría más alerta, maldijo de nuevo su suerte tan mala, luego de unos minutos pudo ver a su medio hermano justo delante.

- ¿Sesshoumaru? – Dijo sorprendido, en ningún momento había sentido su olor.

- ¿Qué quieres hanyou? – Le dijo molesto.

- Que manera de tratarme, imbécil.- Dijo de manera desafiante.

- No tientes tu suerte Inuyasha.- Amenazó más esto solo motivo más al hanyou para molestarlo.

- No tengo porque, se que no me puedes hacer nada, - Una mirada de odio fue puesta sobre él más esta no causo efecto alguno.- Te conozco lo suficiente para saber algo… si no me has atacado es porque no puedes hacerlo ya que siempre que me ves me atacas.

Eso no era del todo cierto, bueno quizás si. El taiyoukai suspiro rendido, no tenía ánimos para pelear en ese momento, volvió a suspirar al sentir los pasos del hanyou, sabía que Inuyasha no era ningún cobarde como para atacarle mientras estaba de espaldas, y menos si le era "difícil" moverse, Inuyasha se sentó a un lado de él y lo miró con curiosidad.

- Porque estas aquí.- Interrogó el menor.

- Tengo que pedirle permiso a alguien para bañarme tranquilamente.- Dijo con sarcasmo.

- A mi no me parece que sea un simple baño, se que escondes algo.- Atacó el hanyou viendo como Sesshoumaru había tensado levemente los músculos.

El hanyou no era tan tonto como pensaba, se habría dado cuenta de su problema, no, solo estaba adivinando, en ese momento sintió un dolor por debajo del vientre, siempre era lo mismo, como estaba hinchado le dolía, y le costaba mucho hacerlo bajar solo con el agua fría, posó una de sus manos en la cara interna de su muslo derecho, más no acercó más su mano a su intimidad por temor a lastimarse como había pasado la primera y única vez que había intentado calmarse el mismo, el recordar el fuerte dolor que había sentido por haberse hecho accidentalmente un corte en la piel de "ese" lugar con sus garras le hacía temblar.

- No sabes nada.- Le respondió al fin.

- ¿Ah no? – Dijo irónicamente.

Sesshoumaru iba a reclamarle pero otro dolor le interrumpió y no pudo evitar que un quejido saliera de su boca dejando al hanyou sorprendido, su hermano jamás demostraba dolor alguno sin importar que tan grave fuera la herida que tuviese, miró a través del agua, pero estaba demasiado oscura como para ver lo que pasaba debajo, vio más de cerca y noto que por un instante el rostro de su hermano se afligió, como si realmente algo le doliera y bastante.

- ¿Estás herido? – Preguntó curioso dejando al taiyoukai confundido, porque le preguntaba eso.

- No… - Musitó con el semblante sereno y frío de siempre.

- ¿En serio? Pues tu cara me dijo otra cosa.

- Que insinúas.- Le dijo molesto.

- Aunque lo ocultas pude ver bien como tu cara demostraba dolor, algo te pasa.- Decía el hanyou mirando el rostro de su hermano.

El taiyoukai abrió más de lo normal sus ojos, pensó que no lo había hecho notar, pero realmente el dolor de su entrepierna era más fuerte de lo habitual, nunca le había dolido tanto como en ese momento, y lo peor, era que la hinchazón no cedía, y eso era muy molesto para él, sintió otro dolor un poco más fuerte que el anterior y otro quejido más fuerte salio, había cerrado los ojos por el dolor, pero lo peor de todo era, que Inuyasha había visto esa muestra de debilidad.

- Lo sabía, te duele algo.- Dijo el hanyou.

- Eso no te importa.- Le dijo molesto y también humillado.

El hanyou se levanto solo para quitarse la parte superior de su kimono quedando igual que Sesshoumaru, este lo veía confundido, y extrañado, que tenía pensado ese hanyou, se sobresalto un poco al ver que entraba al agua y permanecía al lado de él con esa mirada candente y desafiante que siempre tenía.

- ¿Sabes algo? Si me importa.- Le respondió acercándose.

El taiyoukai estaba acorralado, si se movía los dolores de su hinchada intimidad le harían imposible soportarlos sin lanzar otro quejido, además que no podía salir de ahí, apoyo ambas manos en la orilla teniendo al hanyou prácticamente sobre si, sentía el calor que emanaba aquel cuerpo, se sentía extraño, quería sentirse asqueado por tenerlo a esa distancia pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo, de repente sintió como una de las manos del hanyou exploraba con sutiles caricias su pierna izquierda.

- ¡¡Que haces!! – Mascullo molesto.- ¡No me toques! - Gruñó.

- Y eso porque, si no me vas a decir que te duele lo averiguaré personalmente.- Le contestó de manera desafiante.

Sesshoumaru iba a quejarse de nueva cuenta, más no pudo ya que cualquier palabra que quería decir murió antes de poder pronunciarla, y eso se debía porque Inuyasha estaba pasando la yema de sus dedos por la cara interna del muslo izquierdo, por encima de la ropa claro, aún así le dio al taiyoukai un fuerte escalofrío y hacer que sus mejillas se tornaran tenuemente rosados, luego no pudo evitar un gemido cuando el hanyou había pasado accidentalmente sus dedos por su miembro.

- Vaya, así que eso era el problema… esta bastante hinchado.- Le dijo el hanyou viendo divertido la cara de su hermano.

- Hanyou pervertido déjame en paz…- Apenas pudo auricular el taiyoukai.

Inuyasha sonrió… Sesshoumaru estaba muy nervioso por el hecho de que le tocaran ahí, pero era simplemente porque estaba en una situación muy incomoda, poso su mano sobre la intimidad de su hermano, masajeándola por arriba de las ropas logrando excitar involuntariamente al taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru tenía el cuerpo tenso y no podía evitar sus gemidos, le estaba gustando y mucho, pero no quería que su hermano hanyou le hiciera tales cosas, se sentía tan humillado por dejarse llevar ya que el cuerpo no le respondía a ninguna orden, y actuaba en su contra, las mejillas habían tomado un fuerte color rojo, su garganta no era capaz de contener los gemidos y sus manos inmovilizadas por el placer que sentía.

- ¿Te gusta verdad? – Dijo de manera divertida.

- Basta… para… - Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

- Porque, si apenas empiezo…- Musito muy divertido.

Sesshoumaru sintió como la mano del hanyou desataba la cinta de su pantalón, realmente Inuyasha estaba yendo demasiado lejos, jamás imagino que ese hanyou tuviera esas intenciones hacía su persona, y lo peor era… que ahora sabía su debilidad, una que no podía ser extraída y que estaba obligado a vivir con ella, salió de sus pensamientos cuando el hanyou apreso su miembro con su juguetona mano y comenzaba a masturbarle, Sesshoumaru no se puede controlar y emite un fuerte gemido de placer y así seguidamente los demás que trataba de callar en vano.

- Para ¡¡Ah!! – Sintió como el cuerpo le pesaba, no tardaría en venirse.- Onegai…

- Vaya… El gran Sesshoumaru, pidiéndole algo a un ser "inferior."– Dijo más que extasiado al ver aquella mueca mezclada en placer y pena, se veía tan… indefenso.

- No sigas Inu… hmm.

Antes de poder terminar el hanyou apresa sus labios con los suyos, el taiyoukai abre los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, sentía las calidas lamidas de esa traviesa lengua en sus aterciopelados labios, su sonrojo aumento aún más, poco a poco, sin tener control de si, abre la boca dejando el paso libre al hanyou, Inuyasha introduce su lengua en la calida cavidad de su hermano mayor, el cual no sabía que hacer en esos momentos, y algo que nadie sabía, ni el más fiel de sus sirvientes, era que él era virgen y en todos los sentidos.

Nunca había tenido ningún tipo de relación, ni siquiera se había dejado besar por nadie y mucho menos lo había intentado, era bastante "inocente" si así se le podía llamar; pero ahora tener así a su hermano, robándole el aliento en un demandante beso era algo que no podía descifrar con la cabeza, la falta de aire hace retroceder al hanyou dejando a Sesshoumaru muy confundido.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Ah! Lo… hiciste ¡ah! – Interrogo entre gemidos.

- Desde hace rato he querido hacerlo, además se me presento una buena oportunidad… y no la iba a desaprovechar.- Le contesto el hanyou dedicándole una mirada de lujuria.

El taiyoukai sudaba frío, estaba en una situación muy comprometedora, con el hanyou encima suyo masturbándole con una mano mientras la otra le recorría en caricias sutiles toda la espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, gimió aún más fuerte sin poder evitar tal muestra de sentimiento, no podía hacer nada, el cuerpo todavía no le respondía en lo más mínimo.

- ¡¡ARGHHHHH!!

Eso fue lo único que se escucho, ese gritó de placer que había soltado el taiyoukai por haberse derramado había complacido al hanyou que finalmente lo deja, Sesshoumaru cae y el agua le llega hasta el cuello que si no hubiese estado el hanyou ahí se habría hundido por completo en el agua, Inuyasha contemplaba el rostro de su hermano, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, las mejillas con un fuerte color rojo, la respiración agitada que salía de sus labios entreabiertos sumando también alguna que otra gota de sudor y agua, se veía realmente hermoso, el hanyou sonrió para luego salir del agua.

- Esto se va a repetir, pero la próxima vez… - Toma su haori del suelo.- será más serio que esto.

Después de ese susurro Inuyasha solo se fue por donde vino, el taiyoukai había escuchado ese sutil susurro, su cuerpo entero tembló en un fuerte espasmo, se abrazo a sí mismo, sintiendo la necesidad de hacer algo que nunca antes pensó que haría… sollozar, quería simplemente ponerse a llorar, había dejado que un sucio hanyou, su hermano, y mas aún su enemigo le robara su primer beso, que le humillara de esa manera, le había pisoteado el orgullo y ahora Sesshoumaru no sabía, por primera vez en su vida, que podía hacer.


	2. Chapter 2 Mente distraída

Hola... parece que no soy muy buena con el yaoi , aún así espero que les haya gustado a los que han leido... emihiromi te agradesco mucho el comentario n_n...

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y toda su historia, personajes y correlacionados que estén dentro de su mundo pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capitulo 2. Mente distraída / Sueño perturbador.**

Habían pasado ya cinco días de lo ocurrido, el imponente taiyoukai no podía sacar de su cabeza aquel encuentro con su medio hermano, tocándole, acariciando su cuerpo, cada vez que lo recordaba un leve rosa adornaba sus mejillas y en sus pupilas se denotaba la perturbación que tenía, y claramente su fiel sirviente sapo lo notaba con facilidad a diferencia de la pequeña, aunque claro, Sesshoumaru se negaba a verle a los ojos para que no se percatará.

La noche llegó y como ya era costumbre del taiyoukai se detiene en un pequeño claro del bosque para que su pequeña comiera y descansará para seguir al siguiente día con la caminata, claro estaba que el permanecía algo alejado del pequeño campamento, viendo las travesuras que hacía su diablilla al pobre sapo, después de dos horas se encontraba ya durmiendo en el lomo del dragón, Jaken aprovecha que la niña duerme para al fin hablar con su amo.

- Sesshoumaru sama…- Llamó el sapo viendo a su amo pensativo.

- Que quieres.- Le dijo sin dirigirle la mirada.

- Amo no crea que puede ocultarlo, - Sesshoumaru lo mira.- algo sucedió durante "ese" día amito.

Sesshoumaru ya esperaba que su sirviente, tarde o temprano, le preguntase de ese día, Jaken durante más de cinco años había sido como un psicólogo para él y de por si, el sapo sabía guardar bien los secretos, pero tener que contarle una situación tan incomoda como la de ese día no era para nada fácil, se sentó en una gran roca que había cerca, paso sus largos dedos por los finos cabellos de seda que poseía, mostrando así su perturbación, solo lo hacía cuando algo le molestaba o estaba con algún malestar.

- ¿Por que lo preguntas Jaken? – Interrogo el ser superior.

- Amo, lo he notado muy distraído estos últimos cinco días, realmente es notorio el cambio… además, usted volvió mucho antes de lo normal aquel día.

- Bueno… - Suspira derrotado.- Si… pasó algo.

- Cuénteme amo, sabe que esto solo queda entre nosotros.- Dijo el sapo como si realmente fuera un profesional.

- I… Inuyasha… él me vio… - Jaken no cabía en su sorpresa al oír la confesión de su amo.- pero… - Su sirviente le mira.- ocurrió… algo más.- Se notaba un leve sonrojo.

- Acaso ese hanyou le hizo algo mientras usted no podía moverse con libertad.- El sonrojo aumento, Jaken no lo había dicho pensado en lo que realmente había pasado.

- Él… él, apareció de repente y cuando estuvo cerca entro al lago donde estaba, y…

- Por favor prosiga amo.- Dijo el sapo, realmente estaba intrigado.

- Inuyasha… se fue en contra mío.- Confesó con un fuerte sonrojo.

- Espere amito, quiere decir que Inuyasha se atrevió a hacerle, bueno… a sobrepasarse con su persona.- Y con eso había dado justo, Sesshoumaru estaba adquirió un notable rojo sangre en las mejillas, Jaken proceso lo que veía.- Que fue exactamente lo que le hizo ese animal.

- Al principio… solo me… me acariciaba por arriba de la ropa… pero, después paro… en una "parte."- Le costaba decirlo, era bastante difícil tener que explicar algo así.

- Acaso… - Miró que una de las manos de su amo cubría su intimidad, aunque por arriba de la armadura.- lo toco en "ese" lugar.

Cuando Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de donde estaba posando su mano la saco rápidamente, pero aún así Jaken seguía esperando una respuesta, aunque el taiyoukai no tenía porque darle explicaciones o responder a lo que le preguntaba, pero era bueno para él, aunque no lo admitiera, suspiro resignado y afirmo con la cabeza.

- ¿Y que más Sesshoumaru-sama? - El taiyoukai se quedo un rato callado.

- Luego… se atrevió a pasar por debajo de mi ropa…- Se detuvo, no podía seguir hablando.

- Creo que tendrá que decirme lo que falta en otra ocasión amo, puedo notar que esta angustiado.- Dijo Jaken pero recibe una intimidante mirada de odio.

- No vuelvas a repetir eso.- Dijo muy molesto.

- Como ordene Sesshoumaru-sama.- Vio que su amo le pasaba aún lado más aún se sorprendió al sentir que las pisadas de él no siguieron y volteo a verle.

- Seguiremos… mañana.- Susurró antes de seguir con su caminata.

Una hora después…

Sesshoumaru se encontraba recostado, su armadura y sus espadas se encontraban en la raíz de otro árbol, le eran muy incómodos para dormir, mantenía los ojos cerrados pero no dormía, había muchas cosas que tenía que aclarar en su cabeza, ahora le atormentaban sensaciones y sentimientos nuevos en su vida, angustia, vergüenza, pena, y también esos temblores y fuertes escalofríos que tenía de vez en cuando los cuales disimilaba lo mejor posible, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de un hanyou que ya se encontraba parado frente a él mirándole con lujuria.

- Que raro verte durmiendo.- Susurró el hanyou.

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos de golpe y ahí se encontraba su hermano, el motivo de sus tormentos, se encontraba en una mala posición, literalmente; estaba recostado en su propia estola, lejos de su armadura y armas, trato de incorporarse pero el hanyou se pone sobre él, dejándole inmóvil por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, el mayor tembló de nueva cuenta, que pretendía esta vez su hermano menor con él.

- ¿Qué… quieres? – Musito el taiyoukai sonrojado.

- Te dije que la próxima vez sería en serio.- Le contestó el hanyou para luego mojar sus propios labios con la lengua, relamiéndose juguetonamente.

- Que… que me vas a hacer.- Dijo algo asustado al ver los ojos del hanyou que solo reflejaban lujuria y deseo.

- Pronto lo vas a averiguar…- Le desata el nudo del pantalón y se lo baja hasta las rodillas.

Sintió como era invadido por las manos del hanyou, pero esta vez, no podía permitir que le tocara de esa forma, estaba por alejarlo pero en ese instante Inuyasha había comenzado a masajear su miembro, igual que la primera vez, sus brazos automáticamente dejaron de obedecerle, lo mismo paso con todo su cuerpo, pero la mirada que tenía el hanyou le decía que no sería igual, vio como poco a poco le abría el haori con la mano libre, luego vio como bajaba y sintió como los labios le presionaban la expuesta piel de su cuello, luego lamidas y leves mordidas le siguieron logrando hacer que jadeara.

El hanyou bajo por la piel blanquecina hasta la clavícula, la besa dejando una pequeña marca, Sesshoumaru se mantiene estático, con la respiración dificultosa y los latidos de su corazón con gran aumento, su hermano le seguía recorriendo el cuerpo con los labios, marcándole y aun peor excitándole, de repente paro, se levanto un poco para observar el cuerpo tan perfecto que tenía aquel ser, luego bajo la mirada al excitado miembro que necesitaba "atención", Inuyasha bajo su rostro hacía la entrepierna y dio leves lamidas en la punta, el taiyoukai no pudo evitar un fuerte gemido que le salió del alma, las lamidas del hanyou le hacían estremecer, los gemidos eran incontenibles, nunca había experimentado algo así en toda su vida.

- Detente… ah para… mmm… onegai, no…- El taiyoukai no podía creer ni él mismo lo que hacía, suplicarle al hanyou.

- Tranquilo que no pasara nada, además… recién empiezo.- Le dijo de manera juguetona.

Sin más que decir Inuyasha se lo mete todo a la boca logrando un grito de placer por parte de su hermano mayor, el hanyou miró complacido las notorias reacciones de placer que Sesshoumaru experimentaba, pero parecía algo exagerado a menos que… Inuyasha se sorprende de descubrir la verdad acerca de su hermano, aún así siguió bombardeando su miembro excitado sintiendo los temblores de aquel cuerpo "vulnerable".

Se detuvo de nueva cuenta dejando a Sesshoumaru en mitad del orgasmo, un leve gruñido salio involuntariamente de la boca del taiyoukai en forma de queja, el hanyou rió por lo bajo, luego llevo sus dedos hasta su boca remojándolos de manera muy sensual provocando al taiyoukai que no podía estar más sonrojado.

- ¿Que planeas hacerme? – Pregunto el taiyoukai con angustia.

El hanyou no contesto a la interrogante de su hermano, en vez de eso, una de sus manos había bajado al nudo que mantenía los pantalones de Inuyasha, con un simple jalón el nudo se deshace, Sesshoumaru por puro impulso se cubre los ojos con las manos, no quería verle, pero el hanyou las aparto de su rostro, y le robo otro beso, le abrió la boca sin mucha dificultad, introdujo su lengua revisando cada lugar, memorizando cada parte, el taiyoukai no sabía como actuar, el cuerpo no le respondía, pero algo le hizo gemir dentro de la boca de Inuyasha, y eso era que el miembro del menor estaba muy cerca de su entrada, el hanyou se separo para ver el rostro enrojecido.

- Ah… ah… - El taiyoukai trataba de recuperar su respiración normal.

- Ya estas cansado, todavía no hermano… aún falta.

El hanyou pasó la mano que había lubricado antes cerca de la entrada haciéndolo gemir, luego introdujo el primer digito causando una fuerte tensión en toda la columna, y también dolor muy grande, hizo hasta lo imposible por no llorar en ese instante, el hanyou entraba y salía viendo como Sesshoumaru jadeaba dolido al principio, pero después era notorio el gusto que tenía, daba leves gemidos entre jadeos, luego introdujo el segundo y después el tercero, en poco tiempo estuvo lubricado, los sacó de la entrada para lamerlos, el taiyoukai permanecía inmóvil con la respiración jadeante y los gemidos imposibles de silenciar, sintió como el hanyou se ponía sobre su cuerpo, lo iba a violar ahí mismo.

- ¡¡NO!! – Gritó.

Se sentó bruscamente, miró frenéticamente a su alrededor sin ver a nadie en la cercanía, se miró a sí mismo y estaba vestido tal y como se había recostado, había sido todo un sueño… no, una horrible pesadilla, la peor que había tenido en toda su vida, miró de nueva cuenta su cuerpo y descubrió algo muy penoso, sin perder tiempo, se levanta y corre de inmediato hasta donde esta el lago y sin siquiera pararse para quitarse las ropas o pensar se lanza dentro de las aguas.

- ¿Sesshoumaru-sama?

Con tal ruido la pequeña se había despertado al igual que el sirviente, Jaken corrió para verle, pero más que por eso para advertirle del interrogatorio que le esperaba por parte de la infante, cuando el taiyoukai salio a la superficie saco los brazos fuera del agua para sujetarse de algo y no hundirse, le fue avisado que su niña estaba despierta, se le había olvidado por completo que ellos dormían cerca del lago.

- Amo que le ha pasado.- Interrogó el sapo.

- Te lo cuento después.- Susurro el imponente taiyoukai.

- ¿Sesshoumaru-sama que le ha pasado? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Por qué se ha tirado al lago? ¿Por qué tiene las mejillas rojas, tiene fiebre? ¿Esta enfermo?

- Ah…- Suspira y procesa las interrogantes de su niña.- No paso nada, estoy bien… porque sentía demasiado calor y si tengo algo de fiebre pero no estoy enfermo.

- Ah, pero va a esta bien, la fiebre es mala y meterse al lago a estas horas…- Decía la pequeña que no parecía querer callarse.

- Tranquila Lin, ve a dormir estaré bien.- Al menos eso quería creer.

- Hai.- Afirmo contenta, luego se alejo.

- ¿Que sucedió amo? - Cuestiono el sapo.

- Tuve una pesadilla muy fuerte, tanto… que creí por un instante que era verdad.

- ¿Que fue, amo que soñó para que se pusiera así? – Solo le faltaban unas gafas y una libreta para ser un psicólogo.

- Yo… soñé… que… que… - Tenía las palabras atragantadas en la garganta, sentía nervios, pasó de nuevo sus garras entre sus cabellos, era demasiado vergonzoso lo que había sucedido.

- Sesshoumaru-sama respire hondo y luego dígamelo.- El taiyoukai hizo caso al consejo del sapo (Raro pero cierto XD).

- Soñé que, Inuyasha… me violaba.- Confesó el taiyoukai logrando que Jaken se quedará duro.- Mejor dicho, que iba a hacerlo, desperté antes de que eso pasara.

- Ahí amito, pero… - Se pone a meditar.- ese hanyou se propaso con usted cuando lo encontró, verdad.- El taiyoukai lo afirma.- Tal vez por eso tuvo ese sueño y no dudaría que volviera a soñarlo nuevamente.

- Si eso es cierto no podré dormir de nuevo.- Dijo algo intranquilo cosa poco común en él.

- Sería mejor que se desahogue en su castillo amito, saque a todos del lugar para que no haya oídos curiosos y hay será mejor que me cuente todo.- Explicó el sapo

- Se que sería lo mejor, pero… - Un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas.- No puedo salir.

- ¿Por qué amito? – Interrogo confundido.

- "Esto"… volvió a subirse.- Dijo algo molesto, Jaken procesa lo dicho por su amo.

- ¡¿Otra vez se subió!? – Gritó.

- ¡Guarda silencio Jaken! – Ordena cortante.

- Lo siento Sesshoumaru-sama, pero es muy raro que eso pase dos veces en el mes.- Dijo el sapo.

- Creo que… fue culpa del sueño, lo peor de todo esto es que… - Baja la mirada.- creo que me gusto lo que Inuyasha me hacía en el sueño.- Ahora un fuerte sonrojo adornaba su rostro.

- Entonces… la cosa es más seria de lo que yo creía.- Pensó Jaken viendo a su amo apenado.

Inuyasha había conseguido que en Sesshoumaru despertaran nuevas emociones, nuevos sentimientos y también reacciones que en el nunca antes habían pasado, de repente vio en el rostro de su señor una mueca de notable dolor, las garras que se aferraban con fuerza al suelo arrasando con los cortos pastos, se podía ver a simple vista los temblores y espasmos que tenía y la respiración era jadeante y dolida a la vez.

- Sesshoumaru-sama que le sucede.- Dijo preocupado.

- Me duele… ah - Gimió.- me duele… mucho.- El sapo se asusto, ya sabía en que punto.

- Amo… no se refiere a eso o si.- El taiyoukai asintió para luego gemir.- Ahí no, amo tiene que tranquilizarse o le dolerá aún más.

- No me… puedo calmar, me duele, no… no lo soporto.- Unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos dorados que permanecían fuertemente cerrados.

- Parece que sufres bastante.- Dijo una voz muy conocida.

- Inuyasha…- Dijo el taiyoukai.

* * *

Ahora que pasara??

Lo sabran para la proxima, feliz navidad!!! y prospero año nuevo!!!

Bye!!


	3. Chapter 3 Ultrajado

Bueno aqui les traje el tercer capitulo.

Sessh- No podrías dejarme algo de dignidad.

Dejame pensarlo mmm... no, empecemos con el capi.

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Ultrajado.**

- La pasas muy mal no es así hermanito.- Dijo divertido, luego comenzó a caminar.

- Maldito hanyou largo de aquí.- Dijo muy molesto parándose delante de su dolido amo.

- Oye, oye, no vengo a pelear si, solo vine a curiosear por este lugar cuando escuche los gemidos y vine por pura casualidad y ustedes estaban aquí.- Se excuso el hanyou.- Me sorprende verte en esta situación Sesshoumaru.

- Cállate… no tienes… nada que hacer aquí… largo.- Respondió molesto ignorando durante unos segundos el dolor de su cuerpo.

- Por favor, - Dijo con ironía.- se nota de lejos que sufres y mucho… me doy una clara idea de donde te duele.- Relame sus labios haciendo que el taiyoukai pierda la calma y con eso recuerda el dolor.

- ¡¡Amito!! – Chillo el sapo descuidando su guardia.

- Tonto… - Susurró el hanyou antes de golpearle y dejarlo inconsciente.

El taiyoukai no podía moverse en lo más mínimo, el hanyou lo toma de un brazo y lo jala fuera del agua, Sesshoumaru lo aleja con un ataque pero cayó boca abajo al piso lo cual le provocó un dolor aún más fuerte y le impidió levantarse, Inuyasha lo miró algo alejado luego volteó para ver a la niña que seguía dormida, parecía de piedra puesto que con el escándalo no se había ni inmutado en lo más mínimo, pero no era bueno arriesgarse, así que devolvió la vista a donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru, se acercó rápido y lo tomó por ambas muñecas para evitar que atacara de nueva cuenta.

- ¡¡¡Suéltame!!! – El hanyou tenía más fuerza de lo que creía.

- No me dejas de otra Sesshoumaru.- Dijo con fastidio.

Sesshoumaru siguió forcejeando pero sintió como le golpeaban el estomago a tal grado que pierde la consciencia, Inuyasha después de asegurarse de que estaba dormido lo carga en brazos y lo lleva lejos del lugar, una hora después Sesshoumaru despierta dolido por el golpe, pero al verse a sí mismo se aterra, se encontraba de pie, estaba completamente desnudo, luego vio hacía arriba donde sus manos estaban atadas en una pared de una pequeña cabaña luego fijo su vista hacía un lado y vio a su hermano que esperaba su despertar con una sonrisa cínica, sintió escalofríos quien sabe lo que le pudo haber hecho mientras estaba inconsciente.

- Que demo… ¡¿Qué me hizo?! – Pensó aterrado.

- Cálmate… todavía no he hecho nada contigo.- Dijo el hanyou adivinado sus pensamientos.

- ¿Que me piensas hacer? – Dijo asustado.

- Nada que tu cuerpo no quiera.- Respondió con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.

Se acercó lentamente viendo como su hermano trataba en vano de soltarse, esas cuerdas tenían un encanto budista hecho por Miroku, ni Sesshoumaru tendría tanta fuerza como para romper aquellas cuerdas encantadas específicamente para debilitar a los youkais de sangre pura, Inuyasha lo toma por el mentón y lo besa ferozmente, sin problema alguno entra en la cavidad de su hermano que había dejado de forcejear, le sorprendió el hecho de que le correspondiera tímidamente, se separo de sus labios y bajo a su cuello, hay le mordió con un poco de fuerza logrando un leve sangrado.

- Planeas matarme…- Dijo con la vista perdida.

- No, solo complazco a tu cuerpo… aunque tú no lo admitas, tu cuerpo si lo hace.- Le respondió el hanyou, luego lamió la pequeña herida recién hecha.

Inuyasha siguió bajando por el torso desnudo provocando gemidos leves, llego hasta el pezón derecho lo apresa con sus labios, Sesshoumaru se muerde el labio inferior para evitar que otro gemido saliera de su boca, el hanyou jugaba con aquel rosado pezón, lo lamía y mordisqueaba, el taiyoukai había comenzado a sangrar, se había lastimado el labio de tanto haberlo morderlo, el hanyou se percato de la sangre y de inmediato la lamió del rostro de su hermano.

- Onegai… no sigas… - Suplico.

- ¿Por qué debería? – Comenzó a masajear cerca de su entrepierna.- porque no quieres que te lo haga, si se nota mucho que te gusta.- Baja con una hilera de besos por el pecho hasta el abdomen.

- No ah… no esta… bien ah.- Respondió.

- Solo por eso, - Se separa.- y nunca se te ocurrió pensar que… intentar matar a tu hermano menor tampoco estaba bien, aún recuerdo bien, cada día, cada noche… preocupándome por mi vida, escondiéndome, sobreviviendo como me era posible y eso, estaba muy mal… muy mal, y que, eso no te detuvo.

- Esto… es una… venganza.- Dijo en un susurro.

- Bien podría serlo, para este entonces debería odiarte, como nunca, te he dicho que te odio pero cada vez que lo hago… me hace sentir muy mal por dentro, nunca he podido hacerlo, le he mentido a todos cuando decía odiarte.- Lo toma del mentón.- Esto no es una venganza, pero no te diré que es… tienes la inteligencia suficiente como para descifrar mi actitud.

El hanyou le suelta el mentón luego baja a la entrepierna y da sutiles lamidas en la cara interna de sus muslos, Sesshoumaru da un gemido moderado seguido por jadeos, comenzó a gemir y gritar más fuerte al sentir las lamidas en su miembro, en poco tiempo se endureció ante las atenciones del hanyou, no podía evitar el placer que tenía internamente se sentía aún mejor que en su sueño, su mente se puso en blanco, los gemidos que salían de su boca le ensordecían y mantenía los ojos cerrados, Inuyasha al ver que ya no oponía resistencia comenzaría más en serio.

- Ya no vas a pedirme que me detenga.- Dijo algo cínico.

- De que sirve, de todas formas… no lo harías.- Respondió entre cortado y jadeando.

- Cierto.- Al menos era sincero.

Inuyasha vuelve a bajar su rostro pero esta vez se pone a lamer su entrada, Sesshoumaru gime placentero, luego siente un molesto dolor en su interior cuando Inuyasha introduce dos dígitos algo brusco, el taiyoukai comienza a gemir un poco por el dolor y otra parte por placer, el hanyou sacaba y metía sus dedos de las entrañas de su hermano, llego el tercer dígito, el taiyoukai tiro la cabeza hacia atrás mientras los jadeos salían sin control, el hanyou saco sus dedos y los lamió de manera seductora, Sesshoumaru no sabía distinguir la realidad con el sueño que había tenido esa misma noche.

El hanyou dio un pequeño jalón y sus pantalones cayeron fácilmente al suelo, la parte superior cae por los hombros dejándolo completamente desnudo a la vista de Sesshoumaru, el aparta la mirada aún costado muy sonrojado, pero Inuyasha lo toma del mentón y le obliga a verle de frente, el taiyoukai bajo poco a poco la vista viendo el cuerpo de su hermano menor, no estaba nada mal, en especial cierta parte, cerro los ojos fuertemente tratando de sacar esas ideas, el hanyou lo besa desprevenido mientras acerca su cuerpo, lo toma por las piernas y las eleva sin romper el beso, Sesshoumaru siente como Inuyasha entraba poco a poco en su interior.

- ¡Ah! ¡Duele! – Gritó adolorido.- ¡Me lastimas!- Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla la cual fue sacada por los labios del hanyou.

- Relájate y el dolor pasará más rápido.- Le dijo al oído.

Inuyasha entra de lleno en el interior de Sesshoumaru, este vuelve a gritar dolido dejando caer sus lágrimas en el pecho del hanyou, él se mantiene quieto unos minutos que le parecen eternos, luego comienza con un suave vaivén escuchando los gemidos de placer de su hermano mayor, eso le excito y se mueve más rápido, Sesshoumaru gritaba del placer, del éxtasis, ya nada le importaba, solo disfrutaba de lo que pasaba en esa cabaña, de lo que su hermano menor le hacía.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Así ah, así ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Inuyasha más fuerte onegai más duro.- Gemía sin poder controlarse.

- Ah, ah, ahora ruegas por más…- Dijo realmente excitado.

- Onegai, ah, ¡AH!

- Ah… te voy a complacer.- Le susurro al oído.

Inuyasha sale del cuerpo de su hermano y vuelve a entrar fuertemente y muy profundo, Sesshoumaru grita, ruega por más y el menor esta más que dispuesto a complacerlo, lo toma por las nalgas y lo presiona más, daba fuertes estocadas dando en el punto preciso para llevar al taiyoukai al cielo, de un momento a otro llegaron al orgasmo, Inuyasha libera su semilla dentro del cuerpo de su hermano, mientras el explota entre los abdómenes de ambos, el hanyou sale del interior del mayor y comienza a vestirse.

- No…- Pensó Sesshoumaru.

Pero el taiyoukai cae el la realidad, ¡¡que habían hecho!! Como se pudo permitir semejante cosa, se había dejado tomar por su hermano, se sintió sucio, quiso gritar pero sus gritos estaban ahogados en su garganta, de nuevo varias lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, no podía ser posible, no quería creerlo, un sollozo salió de sus labios y el hanyou lo escucha, voltea a verle, por alguna razón parecía no importarle nada, se acerca y lo desata, en el momento que estuvo libre cayo al piso sin fuerza alguna y con la respiración entrecortada.

- Cuando te recuperes vístete y ve con tus acompañantes.- Le dijo despreocupado, pero se acercó, lo cubrió con el haori blanco, después de levanto y se alejo.

Luego abrió la puerta y se fue, Sesshoumaru se sentía horrible, sentía como sus entrañas ardían por el semen de su hermano menor, le quemaba, se sentía como una basura, de repente los ojos le pesaron, un fuerte cansancio se apoderó de su ser, y sin evitarlo se durmió en ese lugar.

Mientras tanto Jaken le buscaba por todo el bosque, ya estaba amaneciendo, y no había forma de encontrarle, tenía un olfato, vista y oído muy desarrollado pero tampoco tanto como para poder buscar a dos seres en un bosque entero, se puso a pensar, la apariencia que tenía no le era de mucha utilidad, pero había permanecido así por propia decisión; no pensó más en eso y corrió por el bosque hasta que, sintió el aroma de la sangre de su amo, corrió tanto como dieron sus piernas y encontró la cabaña, entró de golpe en ella y vio a su amo tendido en el suelo con la respiración dificultosa, la cara roja y lo peor que veía era el semen que había en el suelo perteneciente a su amo y su hermano hanyou.

- ¡¡¡Sesshoumaru-sama!!! – Trato de despertarle pero no pudo.- No me queda de otra no es cierto amito.- Pensó resignado.

El sapo hace un círculo en el suelo y luego dentro de este una estrella de nueve puntas, luego se coloca en el centro y un fuerte brillo le rodea, cuando se extingue se puede ver a un hombre muy bello, alto, orejas en punta, cabellos largos de color verde esmeralda y con ojos dorados iguales a los del taiyoukai, sin perder tiempo, toma las ropas de su amo y comienza a vestirlo teniendo un fuerte control sobre si mismo, después de todo, con un taiyoukai tan hermoso como Sesshoumaru ahí desnudo, era una tentación difícil de resistir, una vez listo lo carga en brazos y lo saca de ese lugar.

- Descuide amo, pronto lo llevare a su castillo.- Susurró el fiel sirviente con una voz muy profunda.

- Quien… quien me carga.- Pensaba el taiyoukai pero veía todo borroso y sus oídos aún no escuchaban nada.

Jaken mira a su señor pero este "seguía" dormido según podía ver, regreso a donde la pequeña estaba, que para buena suerte permanecía dormida, era muy temprano para su despertar acostumbrado, se acercó al lago donde había estado su señor justo antes de que el hanyou lo sacara por la fuerza, lo introdujo en las aguas disipando el olor que aún mantenía de aquel ser, con cuidado de no despertarle, pero aún si lo hiciera no lo reconocería, después de unos minutos lo saco del agua, ya no había nada más que hacer.

- Por haber bajado la guardia permití que esto le pasará amo… lo siento mucho Sesshoumaru-sama.

Después corre sus hermosos flecos que permanecían pegados en su rostro por el agua y besa su frente, solo había una razón para permanecer al lado de un ser como él, no era su fuerza lo que le atraía, era su manera de ser, no esa fuerte y fría que siempre intimidaba a todos los que se le acercaban, si no como realmente era, solo él conocía como Sesshoumaru bajo esa mascara de frialdad y haría hasta lo imposible con tal de protegerlo cuando esa mascara se le fuera retirada.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega, pues nadie se imagino esto verdad que Jaken tenía una falsa forma.

¿Eso realmente no lo sabra Sesshoumaru? ¿Que tanto sabia el de su amo?

Descubranlo en el siguiente episodio (me voy de vacaciones asi que tendran que esperar un poco mas.)

Nos vemos, hasta la proxima.


	4. Chapter 4 Dependencia

Hola a todos, espero que hayan pasado muy bien el año nuevo, aqui les traje el siguiente cap

* * *

**Capitulo 4. Dependencia.**

La cabeza le daba vueltas, el cuerpo lo sentía muy adolorido, en especial cierta parte, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, se sentía muy cansado, y prefería no recordar porque razón estaba en ese estado, hacía ya seis horas que habían llegado, nadie en el palacio se atrevía a entrar a preguntarle siquiera si estaba bien, el miedo les ganaba y eso lo comprendía a la perfección. En ese instante sintió como una de las puertas se abría, y entraba su fiel sirviente y psicólogo.

- Amito se que no esta dormido.- Dijo el sapo al ver a su amo con los ojos cerrados.- Hace cuanto esta despierto.

- Más de una hora.- Se levanta con mucha dificultad.

- Sesshoumaru-sama no se mueva todavía, recuerde que se desmayo al llegar.- Casi sonaba como un regaño.

- No me digas que hacer Jaken.- Respondió molesto.

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento Sesshoumaru-sama.- Hace una reverencia.- He alejado a todos los soldados y sirvientes de esta sección del castillo como me había ordenado antes de venir amo.

- Bien…- Poso su mano en el pecho.

- Le duele algo Sesshoumaru-sama.- Interrogó el enano youkai.

- Siento un dolor en todo el pecho, y también… que me cuesta hablar… no me han herido pero aún así duele…

- Ese dolor que siente le guste o no amo eso es angustia, lo que sea que le haya pasado y trata de no recordar le mantiene ese dolor en el pecho.

- Como me deshago de él.- Dijo con voz serenada.

- Decirle a alguien lo que le sucedió sería muy bueno para usted.- Contestó.

- Bueno… - Rió irónico.- si le dijera a alguien lo sucedido… me hundiría, nadie debe ni va a saberlo, queda claro Jaken.- Dijo con voz severa y fría.

- Si usted lo dice amo.- Respondió resignado.

Poco después el sapo se retira de la habitación pero permanece cerca del lugar, solo hasta que la niña viene muy preocupada por Sesshoumaru, bueno era de esperarse algo así, después de todo el taiyoukai había caído desmayado poco después de haber llegado, se acercó al sapo que se encontraba meditando.

- Jaken-sama como esta Sesshoumaru-sama.- Interrogo la pequeña azabache.

- Un poco mal, necesita descanso, sin visitas me ordeno.- Agrego antes de que la niña hablara.

- Ah, pero yo quería verlo.- Dijo desilusionada.

- Tal vez más tarde Lin, por ahora el amo quiere seguir descansando, ve a jugar.

- Hai.- Dijo resignada.

Ya habían pasado exactamente tres horas desde que Sesshoumaru se encontraba encerrado, Jaken se había alejado a los bosques del territorio mostrando su verdadera forma protegido por una barrera, mirando el horizonte, hacía ya tanto tiempo que no mostraba esa apariencia que había olvidado que se sentía estar en el mismo; miró hacía atrás donde estaba el castillo de su señor, o mejor dicho, de su falso señor, hacía poco más de siglo y medio eran enemigos.

_Flash Back………………………………………………………………………………….._

_En un gran palacio del este, un gran taiyoukai de cabellos verdes miraba a través de un espejo como las guerras seguían entre su territorio y el del oeste, ya habían pasado más de cincuenta años desde que había iniciado esa absurda guerra, el general Inu taisho había muerto y ahora que su hijo estaba al mando las guerras se hacían cada vez más peligrosas, ese día recibió una visita muy inesperada, bajo por las escaleras y vio frente a su palacio al príncipe de las tierras del oeste._

_- Ruyki-sama (Verdadero nombre de Jaken), Sesshoumaru-sama ha llegado.- Dijo uno de los sirvientes._

_- Esta bien, pueden retirarse.- Dijo con voz ceremonial y todos obedecen.- Que honor es tener su presencia en este lugar Sesshoumaru-sama._

_- Solo vine para proponer un trato contigo Ruyki.- Respondió de manera cortante._

_- Que se le ofrece Sesshoumaru-sama.- Dijo tranquilamente._

_- Acabar con esta guerra.- Respondió sin rodeos.- Desde que mi padre murió decidí tomar los cuatro territorios por la fuerza… pero si sigo de esta manera me tomara demasiado tiempo, por eso vengo a pedir que se rindan de manera pacifica, no crees que ya se ha derramado demasiada sangre de ambos bandos._

_- Lo que usted me dice es cierto, he perdido a más de quince mil soldados en esta guerra, y seguramente ha perdido una cantidad similar y es por eso que viene a pedir… o mejor dicho a exigir que me rinda en esta lucha sin fin._

_- Muy listo Ruyki… sabes que no tienes otra opción.- Dijo de manera soberbia._

_- Le diré sinceramente que no es el primero en venir a exigir tal cosa… su padre fue el primero en venir a pedir tal cosa y lo rechace… - Le da la espalda.- porque mis guerreros tienen honor y orgullo, cosa suficiente para seguir adelante con esta guerra hasta el final, lo lamento mucho… - Lo encara de frente.- pero no accederé a lo que usted me pide, la muerte antes de rendirnos Sesshoumaru-sama.- Respondió molesto._

_- Me da lastima escuchar eso… los aplastaremos.- Dijo desafiante._

_- Inténtelo Sesshoumaru-sama.- Respondió irónico._

_Fin del flash back…………………………………………………………………..._

- Quien imaginaría que uno de sus enemigos esta justo a su lado como uno de sus sirvientes más fieles… - Rió irónico.- que va Sesshoumaru-sama, nunca me imagine estar en una situación así, aunque… si me alejara ahora de usted, no tendría nada ya que abandone mis territorios hace ya mucho tiempo.- Pensaba aquel ser.- aun así podría recuperarlos pero ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que se percatase?

En ese momento siente un fuerte escalofrío que le hiela hasta el alma, voltea a ver a palacio y sin siquiera pararse a pensar comienza a saltar entre las ramas de los altos árboles acortando la distancia pero justo antes de llegar a la entrada se detuvo detrás de unos árboles, por poco lo veían los guardias del portón, dibujo nuevamente el círculo mágico y volvió a su débil apariencia de sapo, al verle los soldados le dejaron pasar, corrió directamente hasta el cuarto de su amo y lo escucho hablar.

- ¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¡Por que, por que!! – Se oye como su respiración era muy agitada.- Maldito Inuyasha… porque lo hiciste…- Jaken abre un poco la puerta para ver.

- Sesshoumaru-sama… - Pensó muy preocupado al ver a su amo en una crisis nerviosa.

- ¡¡¡Maldición!!! – Tiro un jarrón que se encontraba en su habitación como adorno.- Porque lo hiciste maldito… porque me dejaste vivo, después de violarme como se te ocurrió dejarme con vida, ¡¡Maldito!! – Gritó entre furioso y dolido.

Jaken había quedado estático, aunque ya sabía que eso había ocurrido por como lo encontró pero se hacía a idea de que no había pasado, pero si, sintió una opresión en el pecho, sintió un horrible sabor amargo en su boca, se alejo un poco de la puerta pero por pura "idiotez" se cae de espaldas y Sesshoumaru lo escucha.

- ¿¿¡¡Quien esta ahí!!?? – Exigió una respuesta.

- Perdóneme amito, pensé que ya era hora de verlo y me asuste al oír los gritos.- Respondió Jaken.

- Esta… bien Jaken… - El sapo se sorprendió de lo que escuchaba, desde cuando su amo era tan generoso.- Pasa de una vez tengo que hablar.- Jaken entra y cierra la puerta.

Sesshoumaru se sienta delante de una pequeña mesita, Jaken toma asiento delante de su amo, lo mira, el rostro que siempre parecía de porcelana estaba demacrado, los ojos permanecían en un estado de angustia, y aunque eran invisibles a la vista de los humanos y youkais inferiores había temblores en su cuerpo.

- Amo, escuche que Inuyasha lo…

- ¡No lo digas! – Grito cortante.

- Amo afróntelo, mientras más lo niegue más le dolerá.- Dijo Jaken.

- Como quieres que lo haga… - Pone sus manos sobre su cabeza.- Como pude permitirme esto… que el maldito de Inuyasha me… me…

- Dígalo Sesshoumaru-sama.- Le dijo bastante tranquilo.

- Me violara… como pude permitirlo, como pude.- Unas gotas cayeron a la mesa.- Porque, ¿Por qué lloro? Maldición, porque…

- El amo cada vez colapsa más rápido, el tiempo que se mantiene sereno cada vez es menor, odio admitirlo pero… la cordura del amo depende mucho de Inuyasha.- Pensó el pequeño youkai.- Tranquilícese Sesshoumaru-sama, trate de mantenerse fuerte, no puede verse débil ante sus soldados amo.

- Crees que no lo se… después de la muerte de mi padre tuve que hacerme más fuerte, más frío, pero… nadie sabe como soy, como fui antes de eso.

- Yo si lo se amo, no se preocupe… se que debe ser muy duro, creo que le haría mejor cambiar de tema.

- ¿Por qué? Estos últimos días has estado muy extraño, te desapareces cuando quieres y nadie sabe a donde vas… además de que tu pequeña presencia desaparece también.

- Bueno… es cierto… - Respondió algo nervioso.

- Dime a donde has ido estos días que te desapareces como si te tragara la tierra.- Decía algo desconfiado sentía que lo estaba por traicionar.

- Solo he salido para inspeccionar… además escuche un par de rumores de un ser llamado eh, Ruyki.- Dijo tratando de salir en el problema que se había metido.

- Ruyki… - Hizo una mueca de desprecio.- ese maldito infeliz… fue el único capaz de vencerme hace uno siglo y medio atrás, pero… lo que nunca entendí fue… su razón para mentir.

- ¿Para mentir? – Pregunto haciéndose el tonto.

- Dijo que me debía algo y por eso no me mataría… salvo mi honor y perdió prestigio, además de eso… un día desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, incluso ahora no se sabe nada de él, pero no esta muerto eso lo sé.- Dijo antes de levantarse y sale de su habitación.

- Tal vez lo ve algún día de nueva cuenta.- Lo sigue.

- Tal vez Jaken, tal vez…

Jaken suspira, después de haber vista la expresión de su amo al haberle dicho su verdadero nombre comprendió que nunca podría hacer algo para remediar el pasado, pero ahora solo importaba el presente, y sabía muy bien que si no hacía algo pronto, Sesshoumaru perdería la poca cordura que aún le quedaba.

Han pasado más de diez días sin saber nada del hanyou y el taiyoukai ha mejorado un poco pero había algo que no podía controlar y eso eran sus pesadillas que le destrozaban los nervios, acabando con su voluntad; se encontraba en uno de los pasillos caminando un poco más tranquilo hasta que Jaken llego para pedir un permiso.

- Que quieres decir con eso.- Decía el taiyoukai perturbado por la petición.

- Solo me iré una semana amo, no más.- Respondió el pequeño youkai.

- Porque razón.- Dijo cortante.

- Tengo un asunto pendiente que no puede esperar más amito…

- Esta bien, pero no te retrases o te buscare y te matare.- Dijo de manera intimidante.

- Como usted ordene Sesshoumaru-sama.- Dijo nervioso.- Ahora debo encontrar una excusa para estar más tiempo fuera sin que Sesshoumaru-sama me asesine.- Pensó.

- Jaken.- El aludido lo mira.- No tengas el descaro de traicionarme o sabes que te espera.- El asintió.

- Jamás lo traicionaría Sesshoumaru-sama.- Dijo benevolente.- Ya es hora de recuperar lo que alguna vez me perteneció.- Pensó decidido.

* * *

Jaken esta decidido en volver a sus antiguos territorios, pero...

Sesshoumaru realmente no sabra nada de esto?

Y si es así? que podra hacer Jaken en solo una semana?

Descubriran todo el el siguiente cap.

por ahora nos vemos, byeee


	5. Chapter 5 Recuperando el pasado

Al fin!!! Despues de tanto tiempo he pubicado el siguiente capitulo!!

Sessh.- Porque no me dejas en paz a menos en un misero fic?

¬¬ Sigue soñando.

¬¬* Ya veras...

* * *

**Capitulo 5. Recuperando el pasado.**

Esa misma noche sin rodeos Jaken se fue del palacio y una vez alejado tomo su apariencia verdadera, iba a seguir avanzando pero sintió una leve molestia en el pecho, voltea su vista dorada al palacio, no quería irse, eso ya lo sabía, pero no tenía tiempo para tonterías como esas.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento, pero ya no puedo retractarse… espero que este bien sin mí, Sesshoumaru-sama.- Pensó algo preocupado.

Comenzó a saltar entre los árboles; unas horas más tarde Sesshoumaru vuelve a despertar bañado en sudor, las pesadillas cada vez eran más fuertes, se levanto de la cama con algo de pereza, salió de la habitación, y camino por los pasillos hasta encontrarse con una de sus sirvientes, le ordeno de inmediato una botella de su más fino vino, comenzó a tomar, primero un par de copas, luego botellas, su rostro se enrojeció, comenzó a tambalearse de un lado a otro, además que tenía el cuerpo muy caliente.

Salió del palacio con mucha dificultad, salto de árbol en árbol casi como un mono, balanceándose entre las ramas, después de unos minutos llega a una laguna alimentada por una pequeña cascada, se desviste sin siquiera fijarse si había alguien, entra en el agua pero casi cae en las mismas, estaba muy mareado, lavo su rostro con el agua fría tratando de calmar el dolor de cabeza, en ese momento se escucho el ruido de las ramas crujir.

- ¿Quien está ahí? – Dijo algo asustado.

- Ha pasado tiempo Sesshoumaru.- Respondió el hanyou para mostrarse.

- Que haces… aquí.- Retrocedió hasta quedar entre unas rocas.

El hanyou se despoja de su vestimenta, Sesshoumaru siente un fuerte sonrojo al verle y una parte de su cuerpo se estimula, gime por lo bajo evitando la mirada de su hermano, Inuyasha salta dentro del agua y se acerca rápidamente, el taiyoukai no sabía qué hacer y sus sentidos estaban muy nublados por el alcohol que había bebido, el hanyou paso sus dedos por la mejilla del mayor sintiendo los escalofríos debajo de sus yemas.

- A que le temes Sesshoumaru.- Acerco su rostro al de él y lamió sus labios.

- Inu…yasha…- Gimió entre dientes.

El hanyou lo besa con fuerza y el taiyoukai le corresponde, esto sorprende a Inuyasha pero pronto comprendió porque lo hizo, podía sentir el sabor del licor en su boca, se separo de él unos instantes para volver a su cuello, un leve gruñido salió de los labios del taiyoukai, sintió las manos del hanyou pasar por su espalda con los dedos húmedos hasta llegar a sus nalgas.

- Gime Sesshoumaru, - Le dice al oído, y lame su lóbulo.- quiero escucharte.

- ¡Ah! - Un fuerte gemido salió de él al sentir dos dedos del hanyou infringir su entrada.

Mientras tanto en una pequeña meseta, el humo negro se veía en el cielo estrellado, se encamino hacía aquel sitio, vio como la tierra se quemaba, ese herrero tenía una buena defensa debía admitirlo, el humo en el cielo dificultaba la visión de los youkais voladores, y en la tierra era muy difícil pasar por el olor a azufre y el suelo de rocas candentes por el fuego; corrió a gran velocidad para evitar las quemaduras, sin mucho esfuerzo ya se encontraba en la entrada del hogar del viejo herrero.

- Ha pasado mucho Toutousai-sama.- Dijo con voz serena.

- ¡OH! Ruyki-sama, no esperaba tan pronto tu visita.- Le dijo el viejo dejando su martillo.

- Aún conserva mi espada, Toutousai-sama.- Interrogó tranquilo.

- Claro, - Señala el fondo de la casa y ahí se encontraba una gran espada de forma de un colmillo blanco, Ruyki fue a tomarla.- por cierto… hasta cuando le vas a mentir a Sesshoumaru.- Eso hizo que al taiyoukai se le erizara la piel.

- No, no sé de… de que me habla.- Respondió tartamudeando.

- Ah es cierto, Sesshoumaru te conoce más como Jaken, o me equivoco.- El viejo sonríe al ver el nerviosismos del joven de cabellos esmeraldas.

- ¿Como sabía tal cosa? - Dijo resignado.

- Los viejos somos más sabios de lo que creen.- Dijo de manera divertida.- Hace ya tiempo que lo sabía, cuando viniste a dejarme tu espada a mi cuidado.- Le respondió.

- Creí que me había ocultado bien todos estos años.- Le dijo algo inseguro de haberse ocultado bien realmente.

- Sinceramente, si lo habías hecho, yo lo he visto de casualidad… en fin ¿Qué planeas hacer? - Dijo tomando un tono más serio.

- Reclamar lo que alguna vez fue mío, es hora de volver a ser… el general Ruyki, soy el primogénito de mi familia y solo yo puedo gobernar esas tierras… nadie más tiene ese derecho.- Respondió con decisión.

- Y pensar que pareces ser un cobarde al lado de Sesshoumaru, sabes actuar muy bien o realmente tienes miedo de él.

- De lo que he tenido miedo desde que estoy con él, mi temor siempre fue… ser descubierto, tú lo sabes verdad… Sesshoumaru y yo peleamos hace un siglo y medio.- Tomo su antigua espada examinando si había sido cuidada.

- Pero tú ganaste, o al menos hubiese sido así si no le perdonabas la vida.- Le dijo el viejo.

- Soy demasiado compasivo de acuerdo, todos estos años he actuado contrariamente a como realmente soy solo para ganarme su confianza.

- Ahora echaras todo al diablo y volverás a ser el de antes.- Cuestiono el anciano.

- Tal vez… solo el tiempo dirá.- Respondió antes de desaparecer de aquel lugar.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque, se podían escuchar los fuertes jadeos y gemidos, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se encontraban en el césped, desprovistos de sus ropas, Sesshoumaru tenía todos los sentidos adormilados, prácticamente no sabía lo que pasaba, el hanyou estaba consciente de que su hermano estaba ebrio y por tal razón podía decirle algo que seguramente no recordaría cuando despertase.

- Ah… Inu…yasha…- Susurro el taiyoukai con la respiración cortada.

- Lo siento, hermano.- Musito con tristeza.

- ¿Hermano? ¿Por qué me dice así ahora? – Pensó Sesshoumaru apenas consciente.

- No encuentro otra forma de hacerte sentir que yo…- Las últimas palabras Sesshoumaru no llego a escucharlas con claridad ya que se había desmayado.

Mientras tanto en el territorio del norte, Jaken, o más bien, el general Ruyki había llegado a su antiguo palacio, muchos al verle no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa, de inmediato se le fue avisado al que gobernaba las tierras del norte, este pronto se mostró ante el ex gobernante de aquella tierra.

- ¡Que sorpresa! – Dijo con ironía.- El gran Ruyki-sama, nunca espere que diese la cara después de tantas décadas.

- Cierra el pico Akarushi, si he vuelto aquí ha sido solo por una razón.- Desenfunda su espada.

- ¿Y cuál sería esa razón? – Empuña una alabarda.

- Recuperar lo que es mío, estas tierras me pertenecen y las quiero de regreso, aún si eso significa… pasar sobre tu cadáver.- Dijo fríamente.

Sus ojos perdieron vida totalmente dejando los ojos de un color amarillo negruzco mientras la espada parecía cobrar vida propia, mientras la alabarda de Akarushi se rodeaba con vientos oscuros, ambos seres luchan por la supremacía de aquel gran territorio, pero para Ruyki no le sería para nada fácil hacía siglos que estaba en ese tipo de combates, estaba muy oxidado para las batallas.

A la mañana siguiente, Sesshoumaru despertaba, dolido como de costumbre, se levanto como pudo, ya se daba una idea de lo que había pasado, además del olor que emanaba su cuerpo, Inuyasha lo había hecho de nuevo, pero no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado y era lo mejor para él, aunque tenía una extraña sensación de agrado pero prefería ignorarlo, tomo sus ropas y comenzó a vestirse, pero algo le incomodo, era el olor de otro hanyou que desgraciadamente conocía muy bien, suspiro fastidiado.

- A que debo tu visita, Naraku.- Dijo con molestia, ya tenía suficiente con un hanyou.

- Por favor Sesshoumaru-sama, no sea tan rudo conmigo.- Dijo con dolor fingido.

- Lárgate de mis territorios Naraku.- Mascullo con rabia, no estaba de humor.

- No me sorprende demasiado su mal humor…- Rió.- con lo que ocurrió en la noche.- El taiyoukai se quedo helado, acaso él…

- ¿Qué… quieres decir? – Vaciló un poco antes de preguntar.

- Lo vi todo Sesshoumaru-sama.- Un escalofrío pasó por la espalda del taiyoukai.- Es más dócil de lo que creía.

- Cierra la boca imbécil.- Grito furioso y avergonzado.

Sesshoumaru no tenía arma alguna, pero defenderse con sus garras sería muy sencillo, pero sabía bien que Naraku no se mostraría tan fácil, o al menos así creía conocer a ese hanyou, por lo que nunca se espero que este lo tomara por la espalda enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, iba a sacárselo de encima de inmediato, más un fuerte escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo lo hizo detenerse, ya que el muy desgraciado estaba masajeando su virilidad.

- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo maldito?! – Gritó con suma vergüenza e ira.

Pero el hanyou de cabellos ondulados le ignoró por completo, este solo se interesaba por recorrer aquel cuerpo con sus asquerosos dedos, además de mantener fuera de toda posibilidad para que el taiyoukai se escapara de su agarre. Sesshoumaru no podía sentir asco por Inuyasha, pero si podía tener asco y además, aborreció por aquel ser que en esos momentos le tocaba de esa manera tan descarada, gruñó con fuerza al sentir que Naraku ahora estaba pasando debajo de las ropas; evitó a toda costa darle gusto a aquel hanyou, reprimió cada uno de sus gemidos e intentó mantener la calma, aunque eso era algo imposible.

- Se que le gusta mucho esto Sesshoumaru-sama, ¿Por qué no se rinde de una vez? – Le susurró al oído con voz seductora.

Sesshoumaru no iba a seguir aguantando más aquel intento por tomarlo, forcejeó con fuerza y cuando tuvo una oportunidad, le atacó sin piedad alguna, Naraku se alejó a una distancia prudente, Sesshoumaru se acomodó las ropas y retrocedió un paso al ver que Naraku avanzó uno, no resistiría tener otra vez a ese hanyou sin ser dominado.

- ¿Tiene miedo Sesshoumaru-sama? – Naraku atacó el poco orgullo que Sesshoumaru aún tenía.

- Sandeces.- Retrocedió otro paso.

- ¿Y por qué huye? – Susurró el hanyou con una sonrisa.

- ¡No estoy huyendo! – Gritó molesto, pero no podía dejar de retroceder.

El hanyou se avalando contra el taiyoukai, este sin siquiera pasar la idea por su cabeza, sale disparado en dirección a su castillo, su mente no quería huir así, pero su cuerpo se movía por su cuenta, quería alejarse de aquel ser, de cualquiera que intentara tomarlo por la fuerza, pero una interrogante paso por su cabeza, ¿Por qué su cuerpo no huía cuando Inuyasha estaba cerca? Aquella pregunta le distrajo, cosa que fue fatal para ese momento.

- ¡Argh! – Cayó al suelo.

Miró a su pierna izquierda, una enredadera youkai con un fuerte veneno paralizante, despedazo rápidamente aquella hierba maligna, pero el veneno esparció muy rápido, el cuerpo lo tenía entumecido, Naraku se acercó con una gran sonrisa mientras se relamía los labios, esto hizo que otro escalofrío corriera por su espalda, retrocedió hasta que quedo acorralado por en las raíces de un gran árbol.

- No. ¡Aléjate! – Gritó con desespero.

- No tiene a donde huir Sesshoumaru-sama.- Se saca la piel de mandril quedando desnudo.

Dicho esto se pone sobre él, Sesshoumaru forcejea en vanos intentos por alejar al hanyou, rápidamente, Naraku le quita la parte superior del kimono, rasgando las ropas y tirándolas lejos; el hanyou paso rápidamente su lengua por el cuello descubierto mientras se pegaba más al cuerpo, Sesshoumaru gimió por lo bajo al sentir la asquerosa piel de los dedos de aquel ser tan repugnante. Un fuerte sonrojo adorno su cara cuando su cuerpo fue descubierto por completo.

- Su cuerpo es tan hermoso.- Le susurro en el oído.

- ¡Déjame! ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Qué me dejes! – Lo empujó con las pocas fuerzas.

- ¡No puede hacer nada! ¡Será mío lo quiera o no! – Dicho esto lo abofetea.

Sesshoumaru poco podía hacer, con el cuerpo entumecido era imposible oponerse, sintió como la lengua de aquel ser bajaba por su pecho hasta el abdomen, y más abajo aun. Gritó al sentir como Naraku relamía su miembro, se retorció en el piso intentando detenerlo, pero aquel hanyou lo sujetaba con firmeza; sintió las lágrimas caer de su cara, no quería que eso pasara.

- Inuyasha, Inuyasha detenlo, detén esta tortura por favor… no dejes que él también me tome.- Pensaba el taiyoukai.

Arriba del árbol, el recién llegado veía aquella imagen en estado de shock, luego con ira y dolor, no permitiría que su hermano fuera tomado por otro que no sea él, pero unas preguntas le pasaron por la cabeza que lo dejaron helado: ¿Por qué no se defendía? ¿Qué le detenía?

- Sesshoumaru… porque no te defiendes.- Susurró el hanyou.

En ese instante Naraku se alejo rápidamente del cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, evitando un fuerte ataque, varios youkais aparecieron en escena, Naraku no tenía intención alguna de pelear contra ellos, así que opto por huir de ahí inmediatamente. Los youkais rápidamente atendieron a Sesshoumaru. Sus soldados habían llegado en su auxilio.

- ¡Sesshoumaru-sama esta herido! – Gritó el youkai más cercano a su amo.

Rápidamente, acomodaron las ropas de su señor y lo llevaron de regreso al castillo. Inuyasha no tuvo que intervenir, pero iba a hacerlo sin siquiera importarle si después lo atacaban a él esos youkais soldados. Pero en su mente seguían las mismas interrogantes.

- ¿Qué he hecho? – Su rostro se afligió, tenía que irse de inmediato.

Mientras tanto, en las tierras del general Ruyki, este lamía una herida superficial en su brazo, fue una de las únicas heridas que recibió, aun recordaba bien como pelear, lastima por su contrincante quien tuvo una muerte muy dolorosa.

- Ahora que he recuperado mis tierras, me encargare de Sesshoumaru-sama… es hora de verle.

* * *

Hasta aqui llegamos por hoy fanaticos del yaoi!!!

Los vere en el proximo capitulo!!!

"Encuentros y despedidas" Por ahora ese el el titulo del siguiente cap, pero todo puede variar.

Que tendra planeado Inuyasha ahora?

Lo sabran la proxima!!

Bye!!!


	6. Chapter 6 Encuentros y despedidas

Hola!!!

Finalmente llegue justo antes de que termine el año.

- PODRÍAS dejarme en paz de una vez.- Adivinad.

Ya Sessh deja de molestar sabes que este lo adoro y a ti te gusta mucho ser uke, lo digas o no.

Sessh- ¡¡CALLATE!!

UY que caracter, mejor empiecen que Sessh esta en sus dias XD.

**Capitulo 6. Despedidas y encuentros.**

Habían pasado seis meses de lo ocurrido con Naraku, desde ese entonces los guardias no dejaban que su señor saliera solo, sin importar cuando reprochara el mismo. Sesshoumaru estaba ciertamente débil y la doctora había encontrado el problema, uno que jamás pensaron que un ser como él podría tener en su vida. El taiyoukai se pasaba todo el día acariciando su vientre semiplano, muy preocupado de lo que este traía dentro, aunque por alguna razón sonreía mientras lo hacía, así había estado los seis meses; ahora miraba de vez en cuando su propio cuerpo, su estomago estaba abultado después de tanto tiempo, pero eso se agrandaría en escasos meses, pronto crecería mucho más.

— Solo cuatro meses más y…— Susurró mientras presionaba sus dedos en su vientre.

— Sesshoumaru-sama. — Llamó un soldado desde atrás de la puerta.

— ¿Le han encontrado? — Interrogó el taiyoukai sabiendo bien a lo que venía.

— Negativo amo, es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado — Le informo el soldado.

— Entiendo, sigan buscando, no pudo desaparecer, debe encontrarse en algún sitio — Ordenó el taiyoukai severo.

— Como usted ordene amo. — Sin decir más, se retira. Sesshoumaru se levanta de la cama.

— Jaken no pudo desaparecer solo porque sí, tiene que estar en algún lugar… no me importa si tengo que dar vuelta medio mundo, encontrare a ese enano — Se dirige hacia la puerta — Seguramente ya me ha traicionado y por eso no ha regresado — Pensó con gran molestia.

Salió de su cuarto, en ambos lados del pasillo estaban sus guardias, evitando alguna imprudencia por parte del señor de esas tierras, había intentado ya muchas veces salir solo, pero no lo conseguía. A sus guardias lo único que les parecía extraño era la actitud que llegaba a tener Sesshoumaru en algunas ocasiones cuando se ponía a "pensar" mientras estaba solo.

— Quiero estar solo, no me sigan. — Ordenó el taiyoukai.

— Sesshoumaru-sama no puede salir de aquí en esa condición. — Reprochó uno de los guardias.

— Solo estaré en el patio del castillo, necesito un lugar tranquilo para respirar aire fresco. — Pidió con voz serena.

— Si eso desea amo, pero los demás guardias permanecerán fuera del castillo…— Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño, — es solo por precaución y lo sabe amo.

— Está bien. — Gruño a regañadientes.

Caminó lento, casi arrastrando los pies, su cuerpo se sentía pesado en ciertas ocasiones, pero era mejor sentirlo de esa manera, no quería que eso pasara otra vez. Llego a la parte posterior del castillo, se sentó bajo un frondoso árbol de cerezo, necesitaba despejar su mente de todo lo que le atormentaba. Aquel pequeño ser que crecía cada día en su vientre comenzaba a dar pequeñas patadas, se sonrojo al recordar cómo había llegado a esa situación tan embarazosa… Inuyasha.

— ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir? — Pensaba acongojado. — ¿Cómo le digo de este hijo? ¿Ya lo sabrá? Tal vez por eso no ha venido a buscarme… no le sería difícil irse así, dejándome esto a mi solo, y… ¿si no lo sabe? Tengo que encontrarlo, Inuyasha… Inuyasha.

Sintió como su cuerpo elevaba la temperatura, el solo mencionar ese nombre, incluso pensarlo, hacia que su cuerpo se calentara considerablemente, recordaba aquellas garras que le rozaban tan delicadamente su piel, esos labios que le besaban, aquella lengua que le recorría el cuerpo entero, su dulce aliento, sus jadeos… su cuerpo. Jadeó levemente mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, no había manera de evitar esas sensaciones, pero a pesar de ser tan molestas, se sentían demasiado… bien. Se llevo la mano a la cara, estaba caliente y bañado en sudor.

— Ya no puedo con esto, no puedo — Murmuró quedamente — ¡Ah! — Gimió adolorido.

Presiono con fuerza su estomago, había ocasiones en las cual su cuerpo tenía espasmos muy dolorosos, no pudo evitar que los dolores se hicieran más que insoportables, sus quejidos y gritos de dolor alertaron a la doctora que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones cercanas al patio, corrió a ver qué sucedía.

— ¡Sesshoumaru-sama le dije que debía tener reposo absoluto! — Le regaño molesta mientras le daba a tomar un calmante.

— Ya no puedo estar postrado todo el tiempo, ¡ay, me duele! ¡Duele mucho! — Se quejo con el dolor punzante que tenía en el vientre.

— Desde el mes pasado a tenido perdidas por su último intento en escapar del palacio y le advertí que moverse le traería muchísimo dolor, puede dar a luz prematuramente y eso es muy peligroso para ambos, su cuerpo no es precisamente bueno para llevar a una criatura en su interior — le gruño molesta.

— Lo sé, pero aun así yo… ¡ugh! — Presiono aun más fuerte y sintió el olor de la sangre, tembló.

— Llamare de inmediato a los guardias, tienen que llevarle a mi habitación, ahí tengo todo lo que necesito para estabilizarle — le toco el rostro, este estaba muy caliente y con un fuerte rubor.

Estuvo varias horas dormido, sintiendo como ese dolor tan fuerte le destrozaba hasta que se calmaba solo cuando quería, sabía que no podría soportar más aquello, pero siempre tenía esos dolores cuando pensaba en su hermano hanyou y que no lo podía ver, pareciera que la criatura, fruto de ambos, supiera de Inuyasha y el dolor que le causaba a Sesshoumaru con solo recordarlo, también debía dolerle al pequeño, tal vez por eso le hacía daño a su propia "madre", quería evitar ese dolor de recordar a su padre, quería evitar todo lo que lo lastimara a él también.

— Tengo… que ir a verle — pensó el taiyoukai al despertar.

Vio que no había nadie cerca de él, se levanto sin el menor cuidado, ignorando el dolor que comenzaba a reaparecer en su vientre, reviso entre las cosas de la doctora, tenía que estar aquello entre sus cosas, tenía que estar.

— Lo tengo.

Una esfera mediana color escarlata que le cabía en la mano, aquello desvanecía la presencia y el olor, con eso ni sus mejores guardias entrenados podrían sentirlo con esa esfera en su poder. Salió de la habitación, para su suerte no había custodia, seguramente pensaron que el dolor no le dejaría mover. Ingenuos. Salto la gran muralla que protegía el castillo pero aterrizo de manera brusca cosa que lo hizo gemir de dolor. Aun con eso, comenzó a correr a los bosques, alejarse un poco era lo único que necesitaba, después usaría su tele transportación para encontrar con mayor rapidez a Inuyasha.

Estuvo en los cielos por muchas horas, ya era mediodía y había comenzado a la noche su búsqueda, el vientre le dolía, además de tener hambre, a causa de su fruto casi siempre la tenía y antojos pero trataba de controlarse y solo comía tres veces en el día, pero casi pasaba un día sin comida y eso era muy molesto.

— Se queja bastante. Creo que tiene demasiada hambre como para que lo siga ignorando.

Se detuvo al encontrar varios manzanos, cercanos a una aldea en ruinas. En menos de una hora había terminado con el tercer manzano, hace cuatro semanas que tenía el antojo de comer aquella fruta e incluso con todo ese tiempo ese deseo no había disminuido; sintió que el viento cambiaba de dirección. Aquel olor tan familiar que pasó por su nariz le hizo tirar la manzana que tenía en la mano, sin pensarlo corrió en la dirección de donde provenía ese olor. Paró en seco al ver que el lugar de donde provenía era muy cerca de aquella aldea. Encontró tres grandes masas de tierra escavadas, arriba de cada uno se podía ver un arma diferente: un báculo, un boomerang y un arco con sus flechas.

— Son… tumbas — murmuró sin darse cuenta.

— ¡¿Sesshoumaru-sama?! — Chilló la voz de un niño. Sesshoumaru volteo a verle.

— Pero si eres… ¡uno de los amigos de Inuyasha! — Sesshoumaru no cabía en su sorpresa al ver al joven kitsune.

— Soy Shippou. ¿Qué hace usted por aquí señor? — Preguntó con inocencia, Sesshoumaru no contestó — Bueno, sé que es muy callado así que no lo molestare, yo solo vine a dejarle flores nuevas a mis amigos — le dijo con gran tristeza al final mientras lloraba.

— Ellos murieron, ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Inuyasha no los protegía? — Cuestiono el taiyoukai.

— Hace casi ocho meses. Hubo una epidemia de la cual no pudieron salvarse, todos los aldeanos de esa aldea que está aquí cerca murieron de la misma forma, Kagome y los demás enterraron los cuerpos pero se contagiaron de esa cosa, les salieron manchas negras y moradas por todo el cuerpo y en menos de una semana ellos… perdieron sus vidas — respondió el pequeño mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, tirando las flores que traía consigo, — ¡ni Inuyasha ni yo pudimos hacer nada!

— Una enfermedad, ni mi espada habría podido salvarles — murmuro Sesshoumaru mientras veía las tumbas.

— Primero mi mamá y ahora ellos, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le pasan cosas malas a la gente que más quiero?

Miro al pequeño que seguía con su llanto, por alguna razón no le agradaba ver aquello, suspiro. Se acerco tranquilamente al pequeño zorro y lo alzo en el aire agarrándolo con cuidado de no dañarle, lo puso en su pecho y lo abrazo con un solo brazo.

— Cálmate, por desgracia tus lágrimas no los traerás de regreso, así que no las malgastes en algo perdido, — Shippou miro asombrado, aquel frío taiyoukai ¿le estaba reconfortando?

— Me parece que ha cambiado su manera de ser Sesshoumaru-sama, — el mayor abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa que se llevo, era cierto — ¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo?

— Será mejor que no lo sepas, muchas cosas me han pasado. Dime ¿Inuyasha viene aquí?

— Si cada semana viene a verles, creo que debe andar por los alrededores — le respondió para luego cubrirse la boca, — no pelee con Inuyasha Sesshoumaru-sama, por favor.

— Por eso no te preocupes, no peleare, — le tranquilizo.

No había sido su intención el venir a pelear con el hanyou, nunca la fue, todo lo contrario. Bajo al pequeño kitsune, y corrió en donde el rastro de Inuyasha se hacía más fuerte.

Otra noche llego, casi le pareció que fue más rápido que la primera, no había conseguido encontrarlo tampoco ese día; estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir caminando, se acomodó en las raíces de un árbol, relajando lo más que podía su cuerpo, dejó la esfera a su lado, sabía que no la necesitaría durante un tiempo, acaricio su vientre hasta que sintió los ojos pesados y cayó en un sueño profundo.

Solo habían pasado unas horas, pero el olor de aquel ser le había despertado con desespero, se levanto con brusquedad y dolor le invadió de nuevo, aun así camino hasta donde se encontraba, verlo fue muy fácil, estaba frente a una pequeña fogata recién hecha mirando una pequeña laguna, quizá aquellas cosas como el agua y el fuego no fueran tan necesarias para un hanyou pero tal vez le recordaba a sus fallecidos amigos estar en lugares como ese. Se acerco cautelosamente para no hacer ningún ruido ya que su presencia parecía no existir al igual que su olor, aquella esfera era muy buena.

— Inuyasha — le llamo en un murmullo sin darse cuenta.

Inuyasha volteo despacio, mirando a Sesshoumaru con los ojos vacíos, el taiyoukai jamás había visto a su hermano con aquellos ojos, pero no comprendía, si estaba así por sus amigos ¿Por qué recién después de ocho meses se mostraba el cambio? O quizá había algo que le impedía mostrar esa expresión, fuese lo que fuese, ahora ya no parecía tenerlo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto con sorpresa, no esperaba verle ahí.

— Yo... estaba buscándote, — respondió con las mejillas levemente rosas — es que… yo… yo…— los nervios le invadieron y bajo la mirada.

— También iba a buscarte, pero tus soldados me eran una molestia para pasar a tu castillo — le dijo de la nada haciendo que Sesshoumaru le mirara — y eso era porque tenía que decirte algo.

— ¿Decirme algo? — Preguntó con sorpresa.

— Mejor dicho tenía que…

En ese momento calló lo que estaba por decir, pasaron varios minutos en los que ambos solo se miraban a los ojos, los de Inuyasha parecían desgarrarse, tenía que hablarle de algo, pero no quería por lo que podía notar. Se acerco intranquilo, Sesshoumaru por alguna razón sentía ganas de correr como nunca antes en su vida lo había hecho, alejarse de eso que venía y que lo dañaría gravemente, algo en su interior le gritaba "¡Huye! ¡Rápido!" pero sus pies no reaccionaban a ninguna orden que su cerebro mandaba, parecían de roca.

Sintió en su mejilla la mano de Inuyasha, pasándola con suma delicadeza, pasó por sus marcas de garras y luego bajo a sus labios, palpándolos con ternura, pero algo en esa caricia le decía que estaba por suceder algo horrible, sus instintos se lo gritaban sin parar, pero él no escuchaba.

— Sesshoumaru…— le susurro cerca de los labios.

El mayor no pudo más y besó salvajemente a su hermano, este rápidamente le corresponde y le somete a su ritmo, Sesshoumaru había deseado el volver a tocar esos labios, aquella boca, pero sentía algo extraño en ese beso, todo su ser temblaba pero no por el hecho de ser dominado, era algo más, en su interior seguía esa sensación desagradable, le decía que este beso no debía haberlo tomado, que este encuentro no debía haber ocurrido, porque aquello lo sentía como…

— Me voy, Sesshoumaru — susurro el hanyou en su oído después del beso.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Gritó Sesshoumaru al salir del shock.

— Me voy, así que no me busques más — dicho eso se da la vuelta y camina.

— No, ¡NO! ¡Inuyasha por favor espera! ¡No puedes irte! ¡No así! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! — Gritó con gran desesperación.

— ¡Crees que voy a quedarme cuando se que no te hago ningún bien! — Le respondió con furia — mi presencia cercana a la tuya… solo la daña, ¡crees que puedo vivir cerca de ti sabiendo que no te hago ningún bien!

— Pero Inuyasha al menos tienes que saber que…

— ¡No quiero escucharte! Nada de lo que digas hará que cambie mi decisión.

— Por favor Inuyasha escúchame, te lo suplico — imploro el taiyoukai mientras le tomaba de un hombro y lo hacía verle.

— ¡No insistas Sesshoumaru! — Gruño el hanyou mientras le tomaba de la muñeca con brusquedad — ahora no eres más que un ser débil de mente, si yo cause eso la solución sería no volver a verme.

— ¡No! Inuyasha al menos escúchame — sintió las garras de Inuyasha clavadas fuertemente en su muñeca.

— No es no Sesshoumaru.

— No te puedes ir así, no cuando yo…

— Idiota ¡deja de insistir! — Gritó Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru le miro suplicante, no le dejaba terminar, Inuyasha tenía que saber que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, pero cada vez que intentaba decirle lo interrumpía a gritos. Un quejido salió de su boca cuando las garras se cerraron con mayor fuerza en su carne, la sangre fluía con libertad cayendo por su brazo.

Inuyasha solo quería que Sesshoumaru entendiera, aunque eso le destrozara el corazón era lo que debía hacer, tenía que irse para que Sesshoumaru olvidara esas experiencias que tuvo a la fuerza con él. Pero Sesshoumaru parecía no entender las directas que le enviaba; sabia que esto le dolería a él también, le soltó la muñeca y lo abofeteo de manera que terminara en el suelo.

— Inuyasha… ¿por qué? — Interrogo Sesshoumaru con un gran dolor mientras cubría su mejilla derecha.

— Solo vete, no quiero volver a verte… nunca más, adiós… hermano.

— ¡Inuyasha!

El aludido se dio la vuelta y ataco con sus garras el suelo cercano a Sesshoumaru, este se cubrió de los fragmentos de tierra pero al hacerlo la esfera cayó al suelo e Inuyasha corrió a lo profundo del bosque, dejando caer gotas de su rostro, gotas que Sesshoumaru pudo distinguir como lágrimas por su olor.

La angustia, desolación y dolor que sentía atravesados en su garganta le hicieron gritar, sus lágrimas salieron sin control alguno, no podía estarle pasando, Inuyasha no podía hacerle eso, pero lo había hecho, lo había abandonado. Sintió un espasmo muy doloroso, escucho el crujir de los huesos rotos, al menos tres de sus costillas se habían quebrado; sus alaridos fueron aun más fuertes que sus gritos, su respiración se dificulto mientras un fino hilo de sangre salía de su boca. La angustia que tuvo sobrepaso los limites y la criatura había comenzado con su destrucción a causa del dolor transmitido a su ser.

Sesshoumaru ya no podía más con eso, ya no veía por el dolor que sentía, pero realmente no sabía que causaba peor agonía, si era su hijo rompiéndole los huesos y los órganos, o el hecho de que ya no volvería a ver a Inuyasha nunca más. Con todo el dolor del mundo se arrastro hasta la laguna cercana, pero solo llego a meter su mano derecha en las tranquilas aguas ajenas a las turbulencias que había a su alrededor.

— Inu…ya…sha…— sus ojos se cerraron y no supo nada más.

Muchas horas pasaron…

— Sesshoumaru-sama por favor reaccione — le pidió una voz que no reconocía.

Abrió sus parpados con suma dificultad, todo lo veía borroso, forzó los ojos, viendo a su doctora justo arriba, sujetando su cabeza con firmeza, sentía el movimiento, miro a su alrededor, con que estaba en una pequeña carroza ¿eh?

— Yailin — susurro con sorpresa.

— Que bueno es verlo consciente, me sobrepase un poco con la medicina… es que sus gritos no podía detenerlos con nada — le explico aun con la preocupación presente en su mirada — tiene varias costillas rotas y la columna descolocada, no podrá correr a grandes velocidades hasta después de que nazca su hijo.

— Supongo que me lo merezco.

— Usted mismo lo dijo, ¡¿en qué demonios pensaba cuando se fue?! — Gruño la mujer — incluso pudo haber muerto, se da una idea de los riesgos que pudo tener al salir.

— Si, lo sé, pero tenía que verle una vez más… pero…— las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos dorados — nunca debí ir a buscarle.

— Trate de calmarse amo, debe seguir descansando, nos queda toda la noche de camino al castillo.

— Comprendo…— murmuro antes de volver a su sueño.

Sintió que el tiempo pasaba a su alrededor, pero para él estaba detenido en aquel instante, aquel momento en el que Inuyasha le había dicho "adiós… hermano" aquellas palabras le destrozaban la mente, como odiaba haber sido tan débil tan estúpido como para dejar que los nervios le ganaran y no pudiera de decirle la verdad sobre él, de su criatura.

— ¡Inuyasha no! — Gritó al tiempo que se levantaba sobresaltado con el brazo extendido hacia delante.

— Sesshoumaru-sama, tranquilo solo fue un mal sueño, — le tranquilizo la doctora — tuve que hacer una intervención y estuve acomodando todos sus huesos rotos para que no se reconstruyeran de modo incorrecto…— hizo una pausa — ahora necesito saber ¿qué ocurrió antes de que le encontráramos a orillas de esa laguna?

— Fui a buscar a mi hermano… pero él — sintió como sus ojos se humedecían — él ya no quiere volver a saber nada sobre mí — cubrió su boca para evitar que un sollozo saliera de su boca.

_"No lo recuerdes…"_ Escucho Sesshoumaru pero no sabría quien lo había dicho.

— ¿No escuchaste nada Yailin? — Inquirió confuso.

— Nada mi señor — le contestó la doctora extrañada de que alguien más estuviese cerca.

— Creo que no importa — murmuro aun más confundido. — Que extraño creí que alguien me hablo — pensó — el rechazo de Inuyasha me hizo más daño de lo que creí — se dijo a sí mismo con tristeza.

"_¡No lo recuerdes!_" Esta vez grito con fuerza esa voz.

— ¡Argh!

Presiono con fuerza su vientre, fuente de aquel dolor que tenía, Yailin reaccionó y se acerco rápidamente, evitando que se cayera de la cama donde se encontraba su señor, en el instante que toco el vientre del amo…

"_Olvídalo, ¡no lo recuerdes más!_" Parecía un sollozo más que una orden, Yailin entonces comprendió.

— El niño, ¡el niño es quien habla! — Dijo la doctora alarmada.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo puede…?! ¡Ah duele!

— Después se lo explicare, ahora debe hacerle caso al niño — le pidió Yailin — él dice que no recuerde, sea lo que sea trate de olvidarlo.

— Ni siquiera sé lo que quiere que olvide.

"_Inuyasha… olvídalo._"

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se abrieron a más no poder a escuchar eso, olvidarse de Inuyasha, el niño no quería que recordarse lo que le causaba más dolor que su criatura. Por alguna razón eso lo hizo reír.

— No me pidas que olvide lo imposible — susurro inaudiblemente con tristeza y la criatura detuvo.

"_Me duele a mi también… no quiero que duela._"

— No puedes evitar el dolor, eso no puedes evitarlo de ninguna forma, se que el dolor no es agradable, pero no ganas nada con destrozarme.

"_No me quieres a mi porque soy algo que te causa dolor._" Hablo con tristeza.

Sesshoumaru se sentó de golpe, con la vista en su vientre haciendo que la doctora se sobresaltara y retrocediera, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Su hijo creía que él no lo quería? Aquello fue lo más estúpido que escucho en toda su vida. Frunció el ceño con suma molestia.

— ¡Nunca más quiero oír que dices eso! — Sintió como en su interior la criatura temblaba por el tono de voz de su madre — yo… te quiero mucho, más de lo que imagina tu mente, eres todo lo que tengo.

"_¿Y papá?_" Murmuró quedamente.

— Él no sabe nada de ti, y quizá… sea lo mejor — Solo quizá, se dijo a sí mismo.

— ¿Sesshoumaru-sama? ¿Se encuentra bien? — Cuestiono la doctora al ver su expresión.

— Sí, creo que lo estoy, por ahora — respondió mientras una sonrisa vacía se mostraba en su cara.

Un mes pasó de lo ocurrido, Sesshoumaru seguía con dolores pero ahora se debían a que su hijo estaba creciendo y su cuerpo no se adaptaba al tiempo que este lo hacía, la criatura seguía desarrollando sus poderes mentales, aun más que antes. El taiyoukai no podía decir que era demasiado feliz por su hijo, tendría que criarlo él solo.

Ese día llegó un poderoso ser que había burlado a los soldados de la puerta, pero no a los que resguardaban el interior, a pesar de que se llevaron una gran sorpresa al verlo de nuevo después de tantas décadas. Ese youkai miraba a los alrededores del castillo, como si lo conociera desde siempre, luego miró a una mujer que no parecía pertenecer a tan mítico palacio.

— Debo suponer que usted cuida de la salud de Sesshoumaru-sama — le dijo con una voz profunda y serena.

— ¿A qué ha venido un ser como usted? — Pregunto a la defensiva.

— Vine a visitar a Sesshoumaru-sama, y no me iré hasta que pueda hablar con él, — sentenció con voz amenazante, los soldados a su alrededor se pusieron en posición.

— No está en condiciones de exigir nada señor — le respondió con rudeza.

— Y ninguno de ustedes tiene el nivel suficiente para ganarme, no me hagan repetir las cosas. Díganle que tiene un visitante con muy poca paciencia, — gruño en respuesta a la ofensiva actitud de la mujer mientras en su mano derecha se creaba una esfera de energía oscura.

— Está bien, le diré que está aquí, pero si el amo no desea verle tendrá que irse.

— Si es palabra de Sesshoumaru-sama y no la suya entonces me iré — contestó mientras tranquilizaba su energía.

La doctora se alejo con molestia pero también con miedo, aquel ser parecía hablar muy en serio, se detuvo delante de la puerta de su señor y tocó tres veces, Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta desde dentro, su expresión no era muy buena que digamos, se había dado cuenta de aquella presencia tan poderosa, pero no sabía reconocerla.

— Han venido a verle Sesshoumaru-sama, desea hablar con usted ¿le permitimos el paso?

— Permítanlo y envíenlo al salón, iré enseguida — ordenó con la piel erizada, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así al notar una presencia youkai.

La doctora obedece la orden de su señor y va a informarla a los soldados y sirvientes del castillo, Sesshoumaru se viste adecuadamente con un kimono del otro continente, sus ropas normales ya comenzaban a incomodarle bastante. Caminó directo al salón donde ahí se encontraba aquel "visitante" inesperado, abrió la puerta y a quien vio lo dejo sin habla por segundos hasta que le vieron.

— Sesshoumaru-sama, es bueno verle — dijo benevolente.

— ¡Tú aquí! — Gritó ante la sorpresa.

* * *

Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy!!!

Sesshoumaru esta solo ya que Inuyasha le abandono sin siquiera escucharle.

¿realmente se habra ido para siempre?

¿cuánto mas se desarrollara el niño?

Y finalmente ¿quién sera el inesperado visitante?

Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo.

Por ahora bye!

PD: Feliz 2010!!!


	7. Chapter 7 Confusión

**Hola!!**

**Soy Ro, mi prima no quiso entrar, así que vine a actualizar por ella.**

**Espero les guste el nuevo cap.**

**Capitulo 7. Confusión.**

— Ha pasado un largo tiempo, — dijo el visitante.

— Ciento cincuenta y un años con tres meses para ser precisos, Ruyki — respondió Sesshoumaru para sentarse delante de él, distanciado por una pequeña mesa de madera de roble, — ¿a qué debo este honor? — Dijo con sarcasmo.

— Le pediría que deje el sarcasmo y el cinismo fuera de esta conversación — pidió con serenidad pero sin dejar su seriedad.

— Muy bien. ¿Cuándo volviste a tu territorio? — Interrogó primero.

— Poco más de seis meses, estuve un poco ocupado así que no proclame mi territorio como mío hasta que ajustara todos los cabos sueltos, — respondió sin problemas — por lo que veo los rumores son ciertos, — murmuro mientras miraba el hinchado estómago del otro taiyoukai.

— ¿Tan rápido se difundió? — Inquirió el observado mientras acariciaba a su niño superficialmente.

— Más de lo que cree, — Sesshoumaru al oír este suspira — podría dejar de mentir Sesshoumaru-sama.

— ¿Que dices? No estoy mintiendo — hablo con molestia en las palabras.

— Sesshoumaru-sama, sé que no es el ser que aparenta ser; — aquellas palabras hicieron cambiar de expresión a Sesshoumaru — bajo esa mascara de frialdad que tiene ante todos los demás, puedo ver lo que hay detrás… un ser que es tan frágil como el cristal.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Sesshoumaru ya tenía en su mejilla derecha los dedos de Ruyki, pasándolos con delicadeza sobre su piel. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cerraran, ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien que él le tocara?

— ¿Realmente puedes verlo o alguien te lo dijo? — Cuestionó aún con los ojos cerrados.

— Ah, — se alejo de su rostro — ahora recuerdo, vine a informarle sobre uno de sus sirvientes, Jaken si no recuerdo mal, — Sesshoumaru cambio su expresión, parecía muy molesto — está muerto, — dijo sin rodeos, aquello sorprendió al taiyoukai del oeste.

No podía creérselo. Jaken, muerto. Aquello no era algo muy alentador para él, sintió una leve opresión en el pecho, Jaken para él no había sido un simple sirviente como todos los demás, había sido su confesor, la única forma de liberarse de todo y aunque no lo viera o no quisiera admitirlo, durante un largo tiempo fue el más leal de sus amigos. Quizá el único en el que realmente podía confiar ciegamente.

— ¿Cuándo pasó? — Preguntó Sesshoumaru con la voz levemente temblorosa.

— Un poco más de seis meses, estaba en mis territorios y…

— ¡Tú lo mataste! — Alzó la voz con furia mientras golpeaba la mesa con los puños, perdiendo todo control de sí mismo.

— Si hubiese sido yo no habría sufrido tanto, — Sesshoumaru se calmo un poco y volvió a sentarse — mi antiguo general tomo las tierras en mi ausencia y al parecer creyó que su sirviente era un espía y lo capturó. Lo descubrí en el calabozo del palacio hace unos dos días estaba agonizante. Cuando lo libere murió a los pocos minutos sin decir ni una palabra de usted.

— Ya veo…— murmuro con tristeza, al final había pensado muy mal de su sirviente, seguro lo torturaron y aun así no dijo nada.

Ruyki se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Sesshoumaru, este se alejo por impulso, lo cual era un gravísimo error, mostrar temor a un enemigo era lo mismo que decirle "vamos, ataca" pero Ruyki no tenía la intención de dañarle, solo volvió a acariciar el rostro del joven taiyoukai, mirándole con compasión. Tomó una de sus manos y la besó sin motivo alguno, Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— No me dijo nada, pero no era necesario. Por mi cuenta puedo verlo en sus ojos, no es como aparenta ser Sesshoumaru-sama, — los ojos dorados de ambos se miraron fijamente — por eso quiero pedirle que me permita conocerle mejor, conocer lo que le gusta, lo que no, que lo hace feliz y lo que lo entristece. Deseo estar con usted cuando llore para calmar lo que le causa sufrimiento y también ver sus sonrisas débiles que celosamente guarda solo para sí mismo.

— ¿Por eso me dejaste vivir en nuestro último combate? — Dijo intranquilo de que reaccionara de mala manera, — ese combate era a muerte y aun así tú…

— Quizá en aquellos momentos sentía algo por usted que no comprendía, por eso desaparecí sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez existiese, — confesó sin ninguna duda — ahora que se lo que siento, vine a verle, y me apresure al escuchar los rumores… sobre su hijo — susurró apaciguado mientras le tomaba de nuevo con delicadeza del rostro y lo acercaba al suyo.

Sesshoumaru sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero sentía mucho miedo de volver a caer sometido ante alguien más, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el roce de esos labios con los suyos, pero eso nunca pasó. Abrió los ojos al máximo al sentir que aquella boca había ido, no a sus labios, si no a su frente, besando tiernamente la luna azulada que estaba tatuada en su blanca piel.

— Como youkais que somos, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Sesshoumaru-sama — murmuró quedamente mientras le sostenía la mirada.

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar el sentimiento que traía en el pecho, era tan cálido, aquella sensación era reparadora, ya que su corazón parecía recoger los pedazos que Inuyasha había logrado arrancarle con sus desgarradoras palabras y estos comenzaban a sanar lentamente. Sus ojos dorados se cristalizaron por el agua que en estos había y sin contenerse se lanzó a Ruyki y lo abrazó dejando caer un mar de lágrimas en su pecho; el otro solo le correspondió, estaba tan feliz de que su señor le mostrara tal muestra de sentimiento, sin reprimirse en lo más mínimo, se quedo así por varios minutos, dejando que el de cabellera plateada desahogara todo ese pesar.

Una hora después de aquello, salieron de la habitación, la doctora había estado esperando impacientemente detrás de la puerta y se molesto un poco, por no decir bastante, al sentir el olor de las lágrimas y más aún cuando vio los ojos de Sesshoumaru levemente rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, iba a reprocharle al visitante por haberle hecho derramar lágrimas a su señor pero éste no se lo permitió.

— Sesshoumaru-sama, es hora de su revisión, — murmuró tranquila, comprendiendo que su señor había llorado por cuenta propia, sin provocación alguna por parte del otro ser.

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora? — Preguntó Sesshoumaru sin ánimos.

— Sí AHORA mismo, — respondió con molestia.

— Debería calmarse un poco doctora, no creo que le haga bien a Sesshoumaru-sama que lo presione — le dijo Ruyki cortésmente.

— No lo presionaría tanto si no se escapara tan seguido de sus revisiones, sabe que tiene que hacérselas y siempre encuentra la forma de escaparse de mí, de sus soldados y de sus sirvientes; — explicó la mujer.

— ¿Es cierto eso Sesshoumaru-sama? — Preguntó Ruyki y Sesshoumaru corrió el rostro sonrojado de la pena. — Creo que si es verdad — pensó para sus adentros dejando que una risa se le escapara.

Sesshoumaru se resigno a ese molesto chequeo que debía hacerse obligatoriamente, pero ahora se sentía más que solo incomodo al tener a Ruyki siguiéndole desde atrás, pasó saliva disimuladamente cuando llegaron a la habitación que usaba la doctora para guardas sus medicinas y donde podía hacer todo lo que debía, entraron los tres, Sesshoumaru miró con cierto temor a Ruyki además de tener mucha vergüenza, su rostro pintado de rojo lo decía, ambos, la doctora y el taiyoukai Ruyki se miraron entre sí.

— ¿Sucede algo malo Sesshoumaru-sama? — Preguntó Ruyki al ver los temblores que tenía sin entender su razón.

— Sesshoumaru-sama debe cambiarse de ropas, — le respondió la doctora y Sesshoumaru se ruborizó, Ruyki también.

— Ya, ya veo, — dijo Ruyki con nerviosismo, — iré a ver el resto del castillo si le parece bien — pidió mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

— Si quieres… puedes quedarte — murmuró Sesshoumaru tímidamente mientras que el rosado de sus mejillas cambiaba a un carmín fuerte.

Ruyki le vio de costado, Sesshoumaru estaba muy nervioso, aunque la idea le agradaba mucho, no valía la pena, la verdad era que no quería forzar las cosas a que fueran demasiado rápido, mucho menos que Sesshoumaru temblara de miedo solo con verle.

— Creo que por esta vez no. Ya se lo dije antes Sesshoumaru-sama… tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

— No te irás ¿verdad?

— No, — respondió para luego salir de la habitación. Corrió por los pasillos, era mejor distraerse un poco mientras a Sesshoumaru lo revisaban.

Sesshoumaru suspiro con cierto alivio de que no le estuviera viendo, comenzó a sacarse las ropas mientras la doctora preparaba su desagradable medicina, cada tres días debía tomarla para que los dolores en las noches no le despertaran, pero si le daba a escoger, prefería los dolores a tener que aguantar ese sabor tan desagradable. Se puso una fina camisa que casi le llegaba a las rodillas, se sentó en la cama cuando vio que Yailin traía un vaso en sus manos con aquella medicina se le erizó la piel.

— Ni lo intente Sesshoumaru-sama, — dijo la doctora con voz autoritaria, previendo algún movimiento del taiyoukai — bébalo rápido así no sentirá tanto el sabor. Y sabe que soy capaz de hacérselo beber por la mala.

Sesshoumaru trago saliva, aun recordaba la última vez que se puso necio ante ella, la doctora le había agarrado de la nariz con rudeza y lo hizo tomar aquello lentamente para que entendiera que era mejor acceder de una manera "pacífica". Agarró el vaso, respiro hondo por la boca para no sentir el fuerte olor que despedía y se lo tomó de un solo trago, soltó el vaso y puso una expresión de asco.

— Ya, no es para tanto Sesshoumaru-sama, — el taiyoukai le miró de manera asesina — vale, se que tiene muy mal sabor pero lo tendría que beber tarde o temprano; — Sesshoumaru suspiro, — bueno, ahora debe recostarse.

El de cabellos plateados acató la orden sin protestar, sabía que no ganaba nada con hacerlo. Yailin dejó ver un brillo azul rodeara su mano derecha, la acercó primero al pecho de su señor, su expresión cambio levemente mostrando una ligera sorpresa, aun así siguió sin decir palabra alguna; bajo a revisar a la criatura, esta parecía crecer normalmente, sin ningún problema, pero justamente ¡eso! era el problema.

— Yailin, ¿por qué te ves tan molesta? — Se atrevió a preguntar Sesshoumaru.

— Me sorprende que confié tan abiertamente en… Ruyki-sama, — le contestó con molestia — Sesshoumaru-sama no deje que él juegue con usted como le plazca, créame, se que solo lo usará y cuando obtenga lo que quiere lo dejara.

— No sé bien la razón que tengo para confiar en su palabra, pero algo me dice que puedo hacerlo, que él no me va a usar ni lastimar como lo hizo Inuyasha, — dijo en respuesta — quiero intentarlo… iniciar algo con él — murmuró con pena.

— Como sea, usted siempre hace lo que quiere y siempre termina mal, — exclamó la mujer enojada.

— Ya déjame en paz ¿sí? Ahora dime ¿cómo esta mi niño? — Le cambio de tema para no pasar un mal rato discutiendo.

— El niño crece saludable, pero el problema es su cuerpo mi señor, no parecer ajustarse al tiempo que él crece, si esto continua terminara por romperle de nuevo las costillas y muchos órganos importantes serán dañados de manera irreparable — le explicó la doctora con preocupación.

"_No quiero lastimar a mi mamá._" Murmuró quedamente el pequeño al oír aquello.

— No me vas a hacer nada, tú tranquilo mi niño — susurró Sesshoumaru mientras se acariciaba el vientre — Yailin, ¿cuánto más crees que se desarrolle su mente? — Le preguntó con curiosidad.

— No sabría decirlo mi señor, pero ya se puede confirmar que es un superdotado entre los youkais — respondió la mujer.

Sesshoumaru miró pensativo a su niño, ¿realmente su cuerpo podría soportar el tenerlo dentro si crecía aun más? Suspiro, eso era lo único que le causaba problemas ahora. El resto de su revisión acabó rápido. Apenas terminó de vestirse salió de ese lugar que olía a medicina y hierbas, era más que molesto para su nariz y a veces hasta le adormecía el olfato por horas.

Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos, buscando a Ruyki con la vista, él nunca dijo que se iría del palacio, pero no lo veía y no captaba su aroma por ningún lado, por alguna razón eso le desesperó, busco en cada parte en la que creía que podía estar, pero nada. Sintió que el vacío que traía consigo desde que Inuyasha le abandono se hacía más profundo y mucho más doloroso, fue hasta el jardín que estaba en la parte posterior del castillo aun así no le encontró en ningún lado.

— ¡Mentiroso! — Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, ¡había dicho que no se iría!

Aguanto las terribles ganas de llorar que tenía, ¡Yailin tenía razón! Ruyki solo estaba jugando con él como si de un muñeco se tratase, la verdad era que no le importaba nada, por eso se fue sin siquiera avisarle a alguien. Se sentó en el mismo cerezo que había usado antes para descansar, sin que pudiese contenerlo más tiempo, dejo que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos dorados, abrazó fuertemente sus piernas y oculto su rostro entre las mismas, ¿es que todo el mundo quería verlo sufrir? Y algo peor ¿por qué le dolía tanto como cuando Inuyasha le dijo adiós?

— ¡Sesshoumaru-sama! — Gritó alguien frente a él, levantó la cabeza para verle, — ¿Sesshoumaru-sama qué le sucedió? Los guardias de la entrada me avisaron que estaba buscándome, estaba en los alrededores y… ah ¿por qué llora Sesshoumaru-sama?

— ¡¿Por qué no le dijiste a alguien para que me avisara, maldita sea?! — Alzó la voz, colérico, furioso.

— N-No lo creí necesario, pensé que su revisión tardaría un poco más, — respondió asustado de la expresión que su antiguo amo tenía.

— ¡No será que quisiste irte! ¡¿Qué es realmente lo que quieres de mí?! — Gritó con rabia, mostrando los colmillos.

— Tranquilícese por favor, — lo toma de ambos lados del rostro — ya le dije antes lo que deseaba de usted, que quería conocerlo mejor, cada uno de sus detalles, solo eso es lo que quiero, — Sesshoumaru se calma por completo y gira los ojos con pena.

— ¿De verdad no querías irte? — Inquirió sin mirarle.

— Es lo que menos deseos, aunque por desgracia tenga que hacerlo, — esa respuesta hizo que el de cabellos plateados le mirara desesperado.

— ¡Te vas a ir! — Casi chilló mientras una lágrima se le escapaba y esta fue sacada por los dedos del otro taiyoukai.

— Tengo que volver a mis territorios, — dijo con tristeza, realmente no quería irse.

— ¿No podrías quedarte solo una semana? ¿O unos días al menos? — Pidió con una gran desolación.

— Su-Supongo que puedo, — respondió con nervios al ver esos ojos.

Aquellos ojos que le miraban más que desesperados, le provocaba tantas ganas de besarle en los labios, meterse en su boca y alejar ese dolor que ocultaba detrás de su mirada, ya no tan fría, pero no quería que eso pasara todavía, no iba a presionar a su amo, lo que quería era tenerlo a su lado como su compañero, no dominarlo por la fuerza como lo había hecho el desgraciado de Inuyasha.

Pasaron todo el día, juntos, Sesshoumaru evitaba a toda costa alejarse de Ruyki y a este le encantaba tener al taiyoukai del oeste tan "cariñoso" con su persona. En la noche Ruyki se sorprendió mucho al ver como su ex-amo estaba por comer casi el doble del peso de su cuerpo, nunca antes le vio comer así cuando estaba como su sirviente, casi parecía que no había comido en días, semanas quizá. Sonrió cálidamente cuando el de cabellos plateados se acordó de su presencia en el comedor, se sonrojó de sobremanera y comenzó a comer con mucha timidez. Pero cuando oyó una leve risilla de su acompañante paró por completo.

— Sesshoumaru-sama no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse, continué, — le dijo el taiyoukai del norte divertidamente.

— Ya, ya comí suficiente — murmuró el otro con las mejillas rojas.

"_No es cierto mamá, aún tengo hambre, los dos tenemos._" Le dijo su pequeño internamente, incitándole a comer más.

Ruyki vio que no habría forma de convencerle, pero en el momento en el que tomó la última manzana que había en un frutero Sesshoumaru reaccionó con un violento temblor en todo el cuerpo, vio como pasaba saliva ruidosamente mientras sus pupilas parecían ensancharse dejando el ojo casi negro, el de cabellos verdes al ver tal reacción acercó la fruta al rostro del otro, podía ver que realmente quería comer esa fruta.

— La quiere, ¿verdad? — Hablo divertido mientras balanceaba la manzana delante del rostro del otro y este le seguía con la mirada.

— N-No, estoy bien así — respondió con la voz temblorosa.

Ruyki sonrió al ver que Sesshoumaru estaba aguantándose las ganas de sacarle la fruta de las manos. La mordió superficialmente para que el olor se hiciera más fuerte y las gotas del jugo se deslizaron por la roja piel de la manzana, cosa que su señor no pudo soportar por más tiempo y se le tiró encima como un desquiciado. Ruyki no sabía cómo habían terminado los dos en el suelo, Sesshoumaru sentado sobre él mientras comía con desesperación aquella dulce fruta, aunque el espectáculo que daba era muy bueno a su vista; al terminar la fruta se sonrojó como nunca, se había dejado llevar por su extraña adicción a las manzanas, por alguna razón era el antojo más fuerte que tenía, uno que incluso le llevaba al extremo de perder la cordura durante unos segundos.

Dio un salto hacia atrás y se dio la vuelta rápidamente mientras su visitante se levantaba.

— Ya veo que tiene debilidad por las manzanas, — dijo quedamente mientras reía con ligereza.

— Es por mi embarazo de acuerdo, ¡solo lo hice por eso! — Exclamó Sesshoumaru aun con el fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

— No vine a juzgarle Sesshoumaru-sama. Además es muy divertido verlo así — añadió al final muy divertido mientras seguía riendo.

— Como sea, — expresó en forma de queja.

Sesshoumaru tuvo que separarse de Ruyki, estaba muy nervioso como para dormir con él esa misma noche. Pero se sentía tan vacío sin su presencia al lado, sus ojos se cerraron pero no podía dormir, sentía que el tiempo seguía pero no podía no importaba cuanto lo intentara. En ese momento escuchó que la puerta de su habitación se corría, se sentó con pereza en su cama pero cuando levantó la vista para averiguar quién era el culpable de "despertarle" todo su cuerpo tembló de miedo, sus ojos estaban fijos en otros idénticos a los suyos.

— Inu…yasha, — apenas y pudo susurrar de forma audible — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Solo decidí pasar por aquí y vi que ya te olvidaste de mí muy rápido, — respondió a la interrogante con cierto dolor.

— ¡Tú me dijiste que no volverías nunca! — Le criticó.

— ¿Disculpa? No recuerdo haberte dicho esas palabras exactas, — el taiyoukai le vio con rabia por ser tan cínico, — yo dije que era mejor que no volvieras a verme, pero sabes que…

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto con miedo mal disimulado.

— Decidí que eso no era lo que yo quería, — respondió mientras se relamía los labios lascivamente.

Inuyasha se acercó lentamente, Sesshoumaru estaba paralizado, sus músculos estaban helados, no podía hacer nada, cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió la mano de Inuyasha estaba en su mentón, pero esta bajaba a su cuello, luego al pecho pero cambio de rumbo y la llevo a su brazo derecho. Lo jaló bruscamente hacia él, besando sus labios con salvajismo, cosa que Sesshoumaru trato de rechazar pero no podía, su cuerpo siempre actuaba opuestamente a sus decisiones, su cuerpo deseaba ser tocado por Inuyasha.

— ¡Déjame! — Gritó al apartarse de esos labios.

Aquello pareció molestar al hanyou, ya que lo hizo chocar fuertemente contra una pared, tirándole el brazo por detrás de la espalda, torciéndolo de una manera muy dolorosa.

— ¡Inuyasha eso duele! ¡Basta! — Chilló ante el sufrimiento pero su hermano lo omitió.

— No quiero escuchar ni una palabra de ti, — dijo molesto.

Sesshoumaru no se podía mover ni un poco, pero algo le alertó, sentía como la mano libre de su hermano masajeaba por arriba de las ropas su sexo, no pudo evitar que un gemido se le escapara de la garganta y así le siguieron los demás mientras el ritmo aumentaba, sintió la lengua de su hermano en su oído izquierdo y como bajaba a su cuello. Le soltó el brazo derecho y aprovecho que las ropas eran menos ajustadas para meter su otra mano por debajo, estimulándolo mucho más. Intentó alejarse o al menos alejar aquellas manos que le tocaban sin vergüenza alguna, pero no lo consiguió, sus piernas comenzaron a fallar, Inuyasha al notar esto se pegó más a su cuerpo. A Sesshoumaru se le escalofrió la espalda cuando sintió el duro miembro de su hermano menor.

— Inuyasha ah, — gimió sin darse cuenta, pero sintió como sus pantalones eran bajados, — ¡no! No lo hagas, ¡no sigas por favor!

— ¿Y por qué debería detenerme? — Susurro con malicia mientras acariciaba su trasero.

— Te lo suplico, no lo hagas yo estoy…

— ¿Embarazado? Si, lo sabía — le dijo el hanyou antes de que pudiese terminar.

Aquello congeló todo pensamiento del taiyoukai, ¿aquello era verdad? Y si lo era, ¿Por qué Inuyasha le trataba tan bruscamente?

Gritó con sumo dolor, Inuyasha no había tenido compasión alguna con su cuerpo, le había penetrado sin prepararle y sin piedad, comenzó a gritar mientras sus brazos se apoyaban obligadamente en la pared para no caer y sus garras se clavaban en la misma, sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba de temor, más aun cuando sintió como su sangre salía de su entrada, una mordida en su cuello le hizo gritar aun más fuerte.

— Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie va a ayudarte, — le susurro divertido.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¿Por qué me odias tanto como para violarme otra vez? — Cuestionó adolorido.

— Realmente no deseabas que volviera a tomarte, — respondió en su oído mientras lo lamía y arremetía con fuerza.

El sufrimiento de su cuerpo lo hacía llorar sin contenerse, Inuyasha volvió a tomar su miembro, que estaba muy duro, y lo volvió a masajear. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar, los temblores de su cuerpo aumentaron.

— ¡Ah! ¡¡Inuyasha!! ¡¡Argh!! ¡¡AH!! — Gimió sin poder evitarlo.

— Lo ves, te gusta — le dijo mientras le giraba el rostro a un lado.

Lo besó en los labios, metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de su hermano mayor, este no podía oponerse, pero lo que realmente le asustaba era, el hecho de que le agradara ese trato. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a disfrutar tan brutal castigo? Su cuerpo se quemaba de deseo, las venas le ardían, su cuerpo necesitaba al de Inuyasha no importaba cuanto quisiera negar lo obvio, gritó de placer cuando su cuerpo no lo soportó más y se corrió manchando la pared, unas embestidas más e Inuyasha lo hizo dentro de su cuerpo.

Después de eso, salió con brusquedad, cosa que provoco la caída del taiyoukai, con el rostro rojo y temblando por aquel cálido líquido que corría en su interior. Miró a Inuyasha, este solo permanecía ahí, parado sin hacer nada.

— ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¡¿Qué querías ganar haciéndome esto?! Te estás vengando de mí, ¿verdad? — Inquirió entre sollozos el mayor.

— Esto no es una venganza, pero no te diré que es… tienes la inteligencia suficiente como para descifrar mi actitud, — le respondió.

— E…esas palabras… yo siento que… las he escuchado antes.

Se dio cuenta unos momentos después, después de recordar aquel momento, justo antes de que lo violara la primera vez: _"Esto no es una venganza…"_ ¿Qué era entonces? Sus lágrimas salieron de nuevo, confundido.

— ¿Qué significa? Dímelo Inuyasha, — le pidió el taiyoukai, pero el hanyou solo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, — ¡Inuyasha! Espera, ¿A…? ¿A dónde vas?

— No me busques, me voy — le dijo secamente.

— No, no me hagas esto, ¡otra vez no por favor! — Le suplicó, pero el hanyou no le escucho, — ¡no te vayas! — Gritó.

— Adiós, hermano.

Entonces abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe con la respiración jadeante, casi entre cortada, bañado en sudor y con restos de lágrimas secas en las mejillas, estaba en su cama, observó sus manos borrosamente, parecían estar lastimadas a causa de sus filosas garras que se había enterrado en la piel, no sabía que tan grave era pero eso no le preocupaba. Miró a su alrededor, no había nada ni rastros de que alguien más hubiese estado con él, todo… todo había sido un sueño.

— Inu…ya…sha…— murmuró con dolor.

"_Mamá duele… mamá ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Qué sucede mamá?_" Se quejó la criatura.

Sesshoumaru sintió como el corazón se le oprimía de manera insoportable, los pulmones estaban a punto de estallarle, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo y la garganta le quemaba. Gritó, gritó como nunca antes pensó que lo haría, despertando todos los que estaban en ese palacio, la doctora y Ruyki fueron corriendo a la habitación del señor. Abrieron la puerta bruscamente, lo que vieron les dejo sin habla.

— ¡¡Sesshoumaru-sama!!

— ¡Por dios mi señor!

El estado en el que estaba era deplorable, tenía las manos ensangrentadas mientras se tiraba de sus cabellos casi arrancándolos manchándolos de rojo, la cara estaba pálida y húmeda de sudor y lágrimas, además de la expresión desesperada que mostraba. Ruyki no dudo en acercarse a él y para tomar sus muñecas y evitar que se lastimara a sí mismo más de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero Sesshoumaru no paraba de gritar.

— ¡Por favor tranquilícese mi señor! — Le dijo la doctora, pero este no hacía caso.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? — Preguntó Ruyki mientras trataba de controlar a Sesshoumaru para que no intentara lastimarse.

— Sesshoumaru-sama está muy alterado, — la doctora rechinó los dientes, lo que estaba por sugerir no era algo agradable — ¡béselo!

— ¡¿Qué haga qué?! — Exclamó sorprendido.

— Solo hágalo, él está muy alterado, pero es muy fácil… someterlo; — le confesó la doctora, pero sentía que estaba traicionando a su señor.

— Es-Está bien, pero…— le miró con un leve sonrojo.

— Entiendo la indirecta, no vaya a sobrepasarse con mi señor o yo lo matare; — le advirtió con furia contenida.

— No se preocupe, no haré tal cosa; — respondió tranquilo, a pesar de que la advertencia si le asustó.

Yailin se fue de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Ruyki se centró en mantener las manos de Sesshoumaru alejadas de su cuerpo, las colocó una a cada lado del cuerpo, aun así seguía gritando, no parecía estar consciente de lo que hacía, Ruyki trago saliva, no quería que Sesshoumaru se sintiera dominado por su persona.

Se acercó a su boca y besó sus labios cuando estos casi se cerraron en las pocas fracciones de segundo que permanecía tranquilo, solo estuvo así unos momentos, pero no pudo resistir aquella tentación.

— Sesshoumaru-sama, — susurró pegado a sus labios.

No pudo contra sus deseos, en cuanto sintió que los brazos dejaban de moverse los soltó para sujetarle de la nuca y profundizar el beso, entró en boca buscando aquel dulce sabor que su amo tenía, no quería detenerse. Sesshoumaru reaccionó completamente y rápidamente trató de empujarlo mientras corría el rostro a un lado.

— ¡Aléjate! ¡¡Aléjate de mí, no me toques!! — Gritó sumamente aterrado.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sesshoumaru-sama di-disculpe mi atrevimiento! ¡Es que…!

— R-Ruyki, ¡¿Qué estabas haciéndome?! — Inquirió asustado de lo que estaba pasando, esta tan confundido.

— ¡Fue idea de Yailin lo juro! — Chilló el taiyoukai del norte.

— Ya-Yailin fue…

— Me explicó que… si le besaba tal vez se calmaría, eso fue lo único que dijo antes de irse, — decirle las palabras exactas que dijo Yailin no era una opción muy buena.

— ¿Calmarme? — Repitió sin entender.

— Sesshoumaru-sama, — intenta tomarle de las manos pero este las aleja, — confié en mí, no haré nada malo… se lo prometo.

Sesshoumaru trago saliva y acercó las manos temblorosas, Ruyki las toma rápidamente y las dio vuelta para que Sesshoumaru viera el gravísimo daño que tenía, el de cabellos celestes miró con miedo sus manos, podía notar los huesos a simple vista, cerró con fuerzas los ojos por el dolor que ahora estaba sintiendo en sus manos, y no solo en ese lugar.

— Sesshoumaru-sama eso no es todo, — dicho esto le pasa las manos por los cabellos y luego se las muestra llenas de sangre, — usted estaba lastimándose gravemente, no quería que eso continuara, por eso lo hice; perdone que lo haya hecho sin su consentimiento.

— Yo… a mí me… me dolía mucho, sentía que iba a explotarme el pecho si no gritaba, solo quería que mi corazón dejara de doler, no sabía no lo que estaba haciendo; — dijo con el cuerpo tembloroso.

— Descuide, yo lo entiendo, y no lo juzgó de ninguna forma.

Ruyki lo toma de los hombros con suma delicadeza para calmar sus tensos nervios, lo acercó a él y lo abrazó con cuidado de no dañarle, como si fuese un cristal muy débil, lamió suavemente una de las heridas que traía en la cabeza, sentía como aquel cuerpo temblaba, intentó alejarse pero Sesshoumaru se aferró a sus ropas con fuerzas.

— Sesshoumaru-sama…

— Déjame, déjame estar así… solo un poco más, por favor; — le suplicó con la voz quebrada.

— Si eso desea… mi señor.

Sesshoumaru estaba sumamente confundido, aquel sueño solo lo hizo empeorar en su dolor, y ahora no sabía lo que le pasaba, su cuerpo, corazón y mente no podían olvidar, pero ahora le estaban dejando pasar a alguien más, Ruyki solo lo quería ayudar, quería estar con él. Protegerle. ¿Qué hacer cuando tu mente está confundida?

**Hasta aqui llegamos por hoy.**

**Si quereis contactar a mi prima: yazmina_**

**Tratad de animarle si? Yo ya no se que hacer!**

**Bueno hasta la proxima.**

**Adios!**


	8. Chapter 8 Malas experiencias

**Malas experiencias.**

Ruyki se pegó más al cuerpo de su señor, hacia tanto que deseaba tenerle así, entre sus brazos, con sumo cuidado recorrió su espalda con las yemas de los dedos, aquello hizo temblar a Sesshoumaru. Pero aun así no quiso separarse de él. Sintió que era levantado de la cama y sujetado en brazos.

— Voy a llevarlo con la doctora, está perdiendo mucha sangre, y eso puede afectar su embarazo, — le explicó y besó su frente.

— Ella va a regañarme de nuevo, ¿verdad? — Habló con cara de niño regañado.

— Eso me temo, — susurró con gracia al ver su rostro.

Sesshoumaru se aferró más al cuello de Ruyki mientras le cargaba por el pasillo. Entraron al cuarto de Yailin, esta ya los esperaba con una cara de pocos amigos, pero quitó esa expresión cuando vio que su señor tenía los cabellos manchados de sangre y las manos con graves cortes.

— Sesshoumaru-sama usted esta…

— Yailin pregunta los detalles después de curar sus heridas, necesita atención en sus manos o puede que queden deformadas.

La doctora le dio prioridad a aquellas heridas, Ruyki se retiro de la recamara por órdenes de la mujer que por alguna razón no le había caído muy bien. Yailin limpió las manos de su señor y las curaba con una medicina que ardía demasiado como para que Sesshoumaru aguantara sin quejarse. Pero el humor de la doctora no era de los mejores en ese momento.

— Una de dos Sesshoumaru-sama, o se queda quieto o lo encadeno a la pared, escoja; — rugió con suma molestia.

— ¡Pero me duele! — Chilló el demonio mientras alejaba las manos, — ¿Segura que no tienes algo que no duela tanto?

— NO, no tengo — gruñó la mujer.

— ¿Por qué estas tan molesta conmigo? Fuiste tú quien le dijo a Ruyki que me besara, ¿no crees que debería ser yo el que este molesto?

Aquello le cerró la boca a la doctora la cual se fue a buscar otra medicina y vendas al otro lado de la habitación, cosa que Sesshoumaru esperaba, tal reacción era predecible, aunque en esos momentos de verdad no le importaba demasiado, además, Ruyki no era tan malo besando; se sonrojo ante su propio pensamiento, no podía seguir de esa manera.

— No te preocupes, no estoy enojado por eso — murmuró él, la doctora le miró incrédula; — la verdad es que… una parte de mi quería sentirlo así de cerca conmigo.

— Sesshoumaru-sama… está realmente bien lo que hace, digo, ¿cree que este bien confiar en él? — Cuestionó la mujer.

— Sí, yo le tengo confianza pero…— en ese momento calló, no sabía si debía contarle.

— ¿Pero? ¿Sucedió algo malo mi señor? — Sesshoumaru no le miraba a la cara. — ¿Ruyki se sobrepaso con usted?

— No nada de eso, es que no se si pueda contarle lo que me ha sucedido, — murmuró como respuesta.

— Se refiere al sueño que tuvo esta noche, — Sesshoumaru asintió, — ¿qué fue exactamente lo que soñó Sesshoumaru-sama?

— Bueno yo…— Su rostro se puso rojo e instintivamente cubrió su intimidad que estaba levemente levantada, — yo…

— Algo relacionado con su hanyou hermano, Inuyasha. Me imagino. — Dijo la doctora, Sesshoumaru tembló ante el recuerdo del hanyou y la mala experiencia que le había dado en sus sueños esa noche.

— Volvió a violarme… no importa que se haya ido, en mi mente todavía es capaz de… hacerme daño. — Confesó sumamente adolorido de cómo lo había dejado.

— Eso no es extraño, es normal que hayan quedado secuelas del daño que Inuyasha le provoco. Pero me sorprendió cuando lo vi, parecía que trataba de matarse a si mismo.

— Cuando me di cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño… perdí completamente el juicio, no tenía idea de — levanta sus manos destrozadas en frente de su cara, — lo que estaba haciendo, del daño que me provocaba; ni siquiera era capaz de sentir dolor en mis heridas.

— Lo entiendo mi señor, yo misma lo vi, — lo dijo mientras vendaba sus manos.

Sesshoumaru se quedo callado, pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado si Ruyki no hubiese estado ahí para ayudarlo. Se pudo haber matado con aquello, a estás alturas estaría en el otro mundo, ¿Qué debía hacer en esos momentos?

— Yailin, — le llamo Sesshoumaru. La mujer le miró, — yo… ¿puedo tener relaciones aun cuando estoy embarazado?

— ¡Sesshoumaru-sama! — Exclamó la mujer con sorpresa.

El demonio bajó el rostro apenado, pero quería saberlo, así sabría distinguir cuando estaba soñando y cuando estaba en la realidad, aquello era muy importante para él, aunque también era humillante preguntar sobre eso.

— ¡Solo dime si puedo o no! — El demonio alzó su voz, Yailin suspiro.

— Si puede Sesshoumaru-sama, hasta que solo falte un mes para el nacimiento. — Respondió al fin.

— En-Entiendo…— se calló unos minutos, — Yailin quiero saber una cosa más, — la demonio le mira.

— ¿Qué desea mi señor?

— Crees que pueda… entrenar aun con el embarazo. — Aquello no lo esperaba la mujer.

— Bueno si pero solo puede ser de los ataques a distancia ya que no puede moverse con rapidez, pero ¿por qué desea entrenar?

— Es que yo… ya no quiero que Ruyki me vea así, que vea lo débil que es mi mente, ya no… quiero mostrarle nunca más eso de mí.

La doctora no cuestionó los deseos de su señor, al terminar de curarle Sesshoumaru intentó irse por su cuenta, pero sus piernas no parecían reaccionar y cayó al suelo con pesadez. Yailin le ayudó a sentarse en una silla cercana, remojó un pequeño pañuelo en agua fría y la colocó en la frente de su señor. No estaba bien para caminar todavía, la perdida de sangre y la fuerte temperatura que le había dado al despertar de manera tan violenta le habían dejado aún más débil que antes.

— Yailin me duele, — murmuró jadeante el demonio mientras sostenía su vientre.

— El golpe que se dio es el causante, respire con tranquilidad para tratar de calmar el dolor, — le sugirió tranquilamente.

— No Yailin, me duele mucho, siento… espasmos en todo el cuerpo. — Le dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo.

— Déjeme revisarle, — pidió la mujer mientras le acercaba las manos al vientre.

Ruyki entró alarmado al oírlos alaridos de su antiguo señor, vio que este no se podía ni poner de pie, como si todo el cuerpo se le contrajera, se acercó y lo levantó del suelo donde se había caído de nuevo, Sesshoumaru se agarró por los hombros del otro demonio clavando sus garras fuertemente en la piel, aun así Ruyki no lo apartó. Yailin aprovechó para revisar el vientre de su señor.

— Sesshoumaru-sama necesita relajarse un poco, le esta haciendo daño a su bebé, — le advirtió la doctora sumamente preocupada por lo que notaba en su interior.

— Me duele mucho, Yailin… ¿no puede ser que de a luz antes de tiempo? — Murmuró Sesshoumaru.

— Sesshoumaru-sama no diga eso, no creo que sea el momento, — le dijo Ruyki sintiendo las garras de su señor clavarse más en su carne.

— Ruyki tiene razón en eso, su cuerpo parece estar bien pero esta contrayéndose por la tensión, ahora mismo tranquilizare el dolor.

Sesshoumaru sintió como Yailin pasaba sus manos por el vientre despidiendo una energía que usaba para curar, después de unos minutos el dolor se fue, pero eso dejó exhausto a su señor, Ruyki lo cargo al notar que estaba dormido. Además, las garras de Sesshoumaru ya estaban fuertemente incrustadas en sus hombros y no había manera de sacárselo de encima sin despertarlo.

— Lo llevare a su habitación, — murmuró Ruyki.

— Sí, quédese con él si llega a pedírselo. — Le dijo con rudeza, la doctora no confiaba en ese ser.

— Entendido.

Ruyki caminó con lentitud por el pasillo, no quería despertar a Sesshoumaru y que este hiciera un movimiento brusco por la sorpresa y se cayera al suelo por tercera vez; olió los cabellos de su señor, estos olían a sangre y medicina, lamentablemente su olor característico se había perdido. Llegó a la habitación de su señor, las sábanas estaban manchadas con sangre, pero no podía cambiarlas ya que Sesshoumaru seguía aferrado a su cuerpo, suspiro, lo único que podía hacer era recostarlo y quedarse a su lado.

Lo que quedaba de la noche pasó muy rápido, pero Sesshoumaru se sentía demasiado cómodo como para despertar, estaba en un lugar muy cálido y placentero, se acurrucó más en ese lugar tan cálido, pero al recordar lo de anoche abrió los ojos de golpe. Su rostro adquirió un rojo muy fuerte, estaba a solo un par de milímetros de la cara de Ruyki, no entendía porque estaba al lado suyo, aunque lo descubrió muy rápido, a pesar de haber tenido un sueño mucho más relajado después de ver a su doctora, sus garras seguían incrustadas profundamente en los hombros del otro. Respiro hondo y relajó sus dedos para que las garras salieran, estaban cubiertas de sangre, se acercó un poco más sintiendo el aliento del otro, tragó saliva ruidosamente pero aquello despertó al otro ser, el cual se levantó deprisa.

— ¡Sesshoumaru-sama! — Exclamó el de cabello esmeralda.

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste anoche? Te lastime los hombros, — criticó el demonio un poco molesto.

— Es que… estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente que no quise perturbarlo, — respondió Ruyki.

— Como sea, voy a darme un baño; — dijo tratando de pararse pero casi cae, habría sido así si no fuera por Ruyki que estaba cerca.

— Sesshoumaru-sama tenga cuidado por favor, no está bien para caminar; — le regaño.

— Estoy bien, solo fue… un mareo. Yailin me dijo que podía tener muchos inconvenientes a estas alturas del embarazo.

— ¿Usted está seguro de lo que me dice? Suda mucho, — le dijo preocupado, — si lo desea puedo cargarlo.

— ¡No me trates como si fuera un niño! — Gruñó Sesshoumaru bastante molesto.

— Ah… disculpe mi atrevimiento, — se disculpó el otro. — ¿Por qué esta tan molesto? — Pensó Ruyki al ver que Sesshoumaru estaba cambiando su actitud con él.

Sesshoumaru recuperó el equilibrio y salió de la habitación, se mantenía en pie por muy poco, apoyaba un brazo en la pared para no caerse, la doctora al verlo se acercó deprisa para ver si estaba adolorido, pero una mirada fría la mantuvo a distancia.

— Yailin, prepara un baño con tus medicinas, estoy demasiado tenso. — Le ordenó su señor.

— Como usted desee, — respondió intranquila, hacia tiempo que no escuchaba ese tono de voz.

Se sentó unos momentos, su cuerpo estaba sumamente débil por lo de anoche, y ahora no estaba de buen humor, no después de haberse dado cuenta de que era tratado como un niño al que necesitaban cuidar de todos los peligros. Su doctora lo había tratado así desde que se entero de su embarazo, pero Ruyki que se entero por los rumores... Era cierto que su mente era muy frágil, pero no quería que más gente supiese eso, tenía que volver a tener control sobre sus emociones a toda costa. Se levantó con dificultad al sentir como su vientre se contraía levemente.

— ¿Esta seguro de que no desea que le ayude? — Le preguntó el de cabellos verdes.

— ¡No! Puedo hacer las cosas por mi cuenta, no necesito que anden tras de mí; — le dijo con la respiración jadeante.

Dicho esto se metió en el baño solo, se desvistió con rapidez, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, aunque no pudo hacerlo. Entró a la tina que olía a sales perfumadas y hierbas medicinales, el agua caliente le relajaba el cuerpo, tomo un pequeño balde de madera que estaba a su lado para poder mojar su cabeza, luego acarició su vientre con cariño.

"_Mamá, no te entiendo…_" murmuró el pequeño con tristeza.

— Uh ¿por qué mi niño, qué hice? — Cuestionó el demonio.

"_Tu dijiste que querías intentar algo con Ruyki-sama. ¿Por qué lo trataste mal?_" Susurro el pequeño confundido.

— No sé realmente lo que quiero, pensé… que podría acostumbrar a su presencia, pero me siento muy extraño, además me trata como un niño y no quiero eso. — Se quejó el demonio de cabellos plateados.

"_Pero te estas comportando como uno ahora mamá._" Le dijo tranquilamente.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! — Chilló Sesshoumaru con el rostro rojo. — ¡Ah! — Presionó su vientre al sentir un dolor punzante — ¿Qué… estás haciéndome? — Le preguntó adolorido.

"_Lo siento mamá, pero he estado en esta posición por un mes y estoy muy incomodo. ¿Te lastime?_" Habló asustado de dañar a su madre.

— Es-Estoy bien, muévete… y acomódate bien, Yailin se encargara… de curarme después.

"_Pero mamá…_"

— ¡Solo hazlo! — Gruñó. — Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí.

Sesshoumaru se mordió el labio con fuerza al sentir que su hijo se movía bruscamente, dañando los órganos internos de una manera muy grave, a pesar de que sabía que tanto daño tenía de las veces anteriores no lo detuvo. Clavó sus garras en la pared para calmar el dolor mientras su criatura trataba de acomodarse mejor, pero no pudo soportar por más tiempo y gritó, alertando a la doctora y a Ruyki de que algo malo estaba pasando.

— ¡Sesshoumaru-sama! — Gritaron ambos seres al llegar al baño y abrir la puerta.

Ruyki se aterró al ver que Sesshoumaru se hundió en el agua, completamente inconsciente, corrió y sacó su cabeza afuera para que siguiera respirando. Lo tomó de la nuca y por debajo de las piernas para sacarlo del agua; se sonrojo fuertemente al tener a su señor en sus brazos, sin nada que cubriera su cuerpo.

— Hay que llevarlo a mi habitación, — le dijo Yailin, tomó una toalla y cubrió las partes intimas de su señor; — no te quedes ahí como sonso, ¡muévete de una vez!

— Ah, ¡ah si! ¡Ya voy! — Respondió Ruyki al reaccionar.

Iba justo detrás de Yailin, cuidando de no hacer un movimiento demasiado brusco y dañar más a Sesshoumaru.

Pasaron tres días enteros sin que Sesshoumaru despertara, sin ver ni una sola reacción de que estaba bien, solo su respiración daba la mínima señal de que seguía con vida. Ruyki permanecía a su lado más que nadie, estaba al pendiente de cualquier movimiento, por más pequeño que fuese; de vez en cuando veía que temperatura tenía Sesshoumaru, sus manos estaban frías y pálidas, mientras que su rostro permanecía con un color rojo fuerte por la fiebre que no quería bajar. La doctora había notado que tres órganos vitales habían sido dañados con gravedad… aunque pudo repararlos no significaba que su señor estuviese a salvo.

— Sesshoumaru-sama, yo… no quiero verle así, por favor reaccione. Estoy volviéndome loco, no soporto más esto, por favor despierte. — Musitó el demonio de cabellos verdes.

Acarició el rostro de Sesshoumaru, delineando sus marcas de garras con los dedos, marcando su textura en su mente, acercó su rostro al de Sesshoumaru y beso su frente bajando a sus mejillas y finalmente a su boca, lamió los labios levemente abiertos. No deseaba ver más a su amo así, ya no podía soportar más tiempo aquello, bajo la mano al cuello de su señor para seguir a su pecho, pero se detuvo en aquel bulto causante de todo.

Sabia que si hacia lo que estaba pensando seguramente Sesshoumaru lo mataría, si es que no moría del dolor primero, no era una opción lo que pensaba, palpo por arriba aquella criatura que estaba en el interior de su señor, se sentía extrañamente tranquilizante acariciarle, tal vez por eso Sesshoumaru lo hacia tanto, siempre que lo pillaba desprevenido estaba acariciando su vientre. A ese bebé que le pertenecía también a Inuyasha, ese maldito que violo impunemente a Sesshoumaru y seguía como si nada.

De repente sintió que Sesshoumaru se movía, se alejo de él solo un poco y vio como este abría lentamente los ojos, estos casi parecían muertos, estuvo muy cerca de la misma, Yailin apenas pudo salvarle, Sesshoumaru no había medido las consecuencias de lo que había permitido. Pero ahora eso ya no importaba.

— Sesshoumaru-sama. Que bueno, ha despertado por fin. — Dijo aliviado de verle.

— Ruyki… ¿Qué sucedió? — Murmuró de forma casi inaudible.

— Estuvo dormido por tres días. Estuvimos muy preocupados — le contestó mientras acercaba su mano al rostro del otro, pero este lo corre a un costado. — ¿A mi también me tratara de manera fría?

— No era necesario que te quedaras al lado de mi cama todo el tiempo, iba a despertar de todas maneras. — Le dijo evadiendo la pregunta olímpicamente.

— Si las cosas van a ser así, no tiene caso que permanezca a su lado — pensó realmente triste. — Lo sé, solo estaba esperando a que eso pasara…— Calló por unos instantes, no sabia como iba reaccionar. — quería decirle esto personalmente para que no culpara a nadie.

— ¿Qué? — Le miró incrédulo de como lo decía. Aquel tono lo había escuchado antes — ¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Qué ha…?

— Volveré a mis territorios…— Dijo con gran tristeza.

— ¡Tan pronto! ¡Pero no ha pasado una semana! — Criticó Sesshoumaru.

— Usted me pidió unos días, debo regresar…— Se levantó de donde estaba sentado.

— ¡Espera Ruyki! — Gritó al ver que hablaba en serio. — ¡No puedes irte a…!

Antes de que Sesshoumaru pudiera terminar con su frase Ruyki lo jalo del brazo, lo tomó de la nuca y le plantó un beso el la boca, el de cabellos plateados no pudo negarse, en todo el tiempo que estuvo dormido había deseado tanto eso en su mente, quería volver a probar esos labios tan suaves y que se sentían tan protectores, pero poco tiempo le duro aquella sensación. Ruyki se separó de él y lo empujó bruscamente para tirarlo de nuevo en la cama. Aquello le había dolido mucho, pero eso solo había sido una distracción, cuando abrió sus parpados vio que Ruyki estaba arriba de la muralla, mirándole con gran tristeza.

— Adiós Sesshoumaru…sama. — Habló con la intención de que solo él le escuchara.

Adiós. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, esa horrible palabra que siempre le daba malos recuerdos, que alejaba a los seres que el necesitaba cerca de él, se levantó rápidamente cuando lo vio saltar la muralla al otro lado, saliendo del palacio. Impulsado solo por su desespero de perder también a Ruyki, corrió como pudo entre los árboles del bosque, siguiendo el olor del otro. Pero de repente el rastro se extinguió.

Intentó volver a encontrarlo, olfateo el aire desesperado, sin éxito alguno, bajó la cabeza derrotado mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza y dejaba salir forzosamente las lágrimas que había retenido.

— Ruyki… ¡BAKA! — Gritó furioso y con la voz quebrada.

Cayó de rodillas, abrazándose a si mismo, llorando. No quería que nadie viera la verdad de él, que su mente fuera tan débil y frágil, era algo que no podía cambiar, ni siquiera podía aparentarlo frente a Ruyki sin herirlo a él o a si mismo. No quería que se fuera, pero tampoco quería confiar del todo en él y por eso intentaba volver a actuar de esa manera. De repente algo salió del suelo y lo capturo, se dio cuenta de que eran tentáculos muy gruesos.

— Hace tiempo que no lo veía Sesshoumaru-sama. — Le dijo una voz juguetona, Sesshoumaru sintió que la piel de todo su cuerpo se erizaba, aquello no podía estar pasando. — Ahora veo porque no salía de su castillo.

— ¡Naraku! — Chilló el demonio.

— Veo que los rumores eran verdaderos, así que espera un cachorro. — Habló quedamente mientras su palma se apoyaba en el vientre del otro.

— ¡No lo toques desgraciado! — Rugió Sesshoumaru intensamente molesto.

— No se desespere, pronto este estorbo no estará.

— ¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿QUÉ VAS A NHH…?

Naraku usó uno de sus tentáculos para evitar que siguiese hablando y que alguien los encontrara. Lo metió dentro de su boca y comenzó a moverlo, Sesshoumaru se sintió asqueado por eso mientras los demás tentáculos lo retorcían.

— Tranquilícese, solo le dolerá por uno o dos minutos, — le habló con una suavidad falsa que encubría una gran lujuria.

Sesshoumaru intentó zafarse de aquellos tentáculos, pero no pudo hacerlo, lo peor de todo es que sus ropas estaban siendo desgarradas rápidamente. Naraku se deleitaba con los intentos de zafarse que tenía el demonio preñado, movió sus extensiones para que comenzaran a excitarlo aun si este seguía resistiéndose. Sesshoumaru gruñó con molestia, no podía estar pasándole, pero de verdad se asusto cuando una de esas cosas viscosas acaricio su entrada, todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

— No, qué me hará este desgraciado. — Pensó Sesshoumaru mientras el miedo se reflejaba más en su cara.

— Tranquilo Sesshoumaru-sama… esto solo le dolerá un poco al principio. — Le dijo divertido.

Luego de eso lo penetró con el tentáculo que jugaba sobre su entrada, Sesshoumaru dio un grito ahogado por otra de esas viscosas extensiones, le dolía, le estaba desgarrando el alma el sentir aquella cosa en su interior, moviéndose; lloro, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Si estaba débil, emocionalmente destruido y físicamente ya no tenía fuerzas para moverse o defenderse.

— ¿Le gusta Sesshoumaru-sama? — Le dijo Naraku mientras le tomaba del mentón, — el rojo en sus mejillas le que muy bien.

— ¡Maldito! — maldije en mis pensamientos a ese desgraciado que me estaba haciendo aquello.

— El único problema es esa cosa que tiene en el vientre, — le susurro con cierta molestia.

— ¡"Cosa…" llamó a mi hijo cosa! — Se enfureció por como le llamaba a su hijo pero no podía hacer nada para defenderme.

— Mejor deshacernos de este estorbo… — Sesshoumaru quedó helado a sus palabras, ¿deshacerse de él? ¿A que se refería?

De repente sintió un líquido horrible que entraba en su interior y le quemaba como nunca, su cuerpo se convulsionó del dolor, ya no soportaba más ese sufrimiento, no sabía que le estaba haciendo.

— Usted es muy resistente a los venenos Sesshoumaru-sama, pero su hijo no.

— ¡¿Veneno? — Pensó aterrado, se retorció como pudo.

De repente escucho a su hijo, estaba sufriendo, no tenía fuerzas para transformarse, no podía hacer nada para resistirse, estaba demasiado asustado para poder reaccionar. La vista se le puso borrosa, sus fuerzas menguaron y apenas se mantenía consciente, lo único que pudo ver antes de desvanecerse fue a Naraku y como algo se acercaba a ambos con gran velocidad.

Solo vio oscuridad, quizá Naraku había acabado con él, mejor eso a despertar en sus garras y ser maltratado de nuevo, no quería abrir sus ojos, tenía miedo que lo atacase apenas despertara, solo quería morirse. No pudo hacer nada contra Naraku, ni siquiera pudo defender a su hijo. Su hijo…

Entonces recordó lo que Naraku le dijo: "_mejor deshacernos de este estorbo…_" Abrió los ojos asustado.

— Ruyki…- Jadeo un poco al verle.

— Tranquilo Sesshoumaru-sama, ya esta a salvo, — murmuró Ruyki mientras le daba una leve caricia en el rostro.

— ¿Dónde…?

No hubo necesidad de seguir con la pregunta, era obvio donde estaba, lo trajo de vuelta a su palacio, el olor a medicina le daba la clara idea de que estaba en la habitación de Yailin, la buscó con la mirada, no pudo hallarla, lo que le parecía muy extraño era que su bebé no hablase, no le dijera nada, el miedo entró en sus venas y se desespero.

— ¡Yailin! — Gritó a todo pulmón para que viniese. La doctora no tardo en llegar aterrada por semejante grito, — ¡Mi bebé! ¡Dime si algo malo le pasó a mi bebé! — Exclamó desesperado.

— Tranquilícese por favor, ya hice lo posible por él, estaba mal, pero hasta que no pasen unos días no podré decirle nada concreto, hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos Sesshoumaru-sama, — le explicó Yailin, pero el tono que usaba a Ruyki le decía algo más, algo muy grave que ocultaba.

— Sesshoumaru-sama, por ahora debe descansar y reponerse del ataque. — Murmuró Ruyki mientras se daba la vuelta.

Sesshoumaru reacciono por puro impulso, solo fue un reflejo de su parte, pero el hecho de que tomara a Ruyki del brazo con un agarre muy firme era para sorprenderse, este volteo para encararle, pero no supo que decir cuando le vio a los ojos, esos ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas por el dolor, pasó saliva muy despacio, no le gustaba ver a su amo con esa expresión si era él el causante de ella.

— Sesshoumaru…sama…— apenas pudo decir.

— No te vayas, por favor, no me dejes solo… te lo suplico…

No supo como reaccionar, Yailin estaba boquiabierta con lo que había oído, muy despacio deshizo el agarre de su señor y tomó su mano con delicadeza, la besó suavemente sacando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Sesshoumaru.

— No me iré del palacio, al menos por un tiempo, lo cuidare hasta que nazca su hijo, — le dijo Ruyki.

— No… ¡no quiero que te vuelvas a ir! Yo… yo quiero que el norte y el oeste hagan una alianza…

— Alianza…

Ruyki no sabía si Sesshoumaru estaba hablando en serio, si realmente estaba pensando las cosas antes de decirlas de esa manera tan desesperada, responder a tal cosa seria un tanto precipitado, contando el hecho que los otros dos territorios lo verían como algo muy sospechoso y podrían atacarles por miedo a una alianza entre dos territorios tan poderosos y grandes.

— Sesshoumaru-sama… se da cuenta de los riesgos que correríamos si hiciésemos algo así de precipitado, los territorios del sur y del este se pondrían ponerse nerviosos con tal alianza, — dijo Ruyki.

— Se perfectamente las consecuencias, pero… pero yo…

Ruyki poco podía hacer, Sesshoumaru ya se metió esa idea en la cabeza, sería casi imposible quitársela. Suspiro, esto si que era un problema, pero no deseaba rechazarlo.

— Esta bien Sesshoumaru-sama. — Respondió Ruyki tranquilo, — si eso desea.

— ¿En verdad no te iras? — Pregunto mirándole fijamente.

— Sí, me quedare… a su lado. — Murmuro el de cabellos esmeraldas.

Dicho esto aun en frente de Yailin le besó en los finos labios. Sesshoumaru ante tal cosa se sonrojo como nunca antes, la doctora había volteado para darles privacidad. El de pelos de plata no supo que hacer, estaba sumamente apenado por el beso delante de la doctora, lo siguiente que sintió fue una suave caricia en su cabeza, Ruyki le miraba comprensivo y sabía que pasaba por la cabeza del joven.

— Ruyki…— apenas murmuro mirando al piso.

— Descanse, usted solo descanse y no se preocupe, — le dije Ruyki mientras le daba una hilera de besos por la cara hasta llegar a sus labios de nuevo.

— Está bien…— murmure rojo como un tomate.

Después de una hora de estarle contemplando Sesshoumaru se durmió, ahora se notaba lo inocente que podía ser esa pequeña criatura, lo frágil que podía ser y lo fácil que podía ser destruido, lo iba a proteger, a él y ese niño, ese hijo bastardo… no, pensar así de una pequeña criatura que ni había nacido era tan erróneo, el bebé no tenía la culpa. El padre si, Inuyasha. Ruyki apretó los puños con fuerza, más aun por lo que había visto cuando encontró a Sesshoumaru cubierto de marcas y sangrando, pero lo que en verdad le había enfurecido habían sido todas esas lanzas que había alrededor… lanzas hechas de diamante.

— Ruyki-sama… podemos hablar un momento. — le dijo Yailin desde atrás.

Ruyki se sobresalto, le había dado un susto muy grande al aparecer así de repente atrás de él, aunque claro, estaba tan metido en su mente que no noto cuando se puso detrás suyo mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Se dio la vuelta, no hubo que decir nada, Yailin se dio la vuelta y camino un poco hasta una habitación vacía, Ruyki entró y vio que había hecho algo de té y había traído unos panecillos para acompañar, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para el té decidió aceptar lo que le ofrecía, se sentó, mirando a la mujer que estaba delante suyo.

— Se quien es realmente Ruyki-sama, — le dijo directo mientras miraba su reflejo en el té negro.

— ¿Qué? — Murmuro estupefacto.

— Jaken-san… ¿hasta cuando fingirá? — Pregunto encarando su mirada.

— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? — Respondió con una pregunta sin perder la calma.

— Desde la primera vez que lo vi al lado de mi señor cuando llego aquí con usted siguiéndole, — explico, — nunca me engaño, Jaken-san… o Ruyki-sama, cualquiera de los dos sirve.

— Entiendo… y ahora se porque eres la doctora de esta familia demonio, eres uno de los pocos seres que se ha percatado de quien soy… pero desde ya te lo digo Yailin, — le miró con seriedad, — no me apartare de Sesshoumaru-sama, el fue mi enemigo en el pasado, fue mi amo y ahora será mi protegido… no importa que desee, como me trate de ahora en adelante, yo seguiré cada una de sus ordenes y cumpliré cada capricho de mi amo, y tú… no me vas a apartar de su lado. — Le dijo al ultimo firme, mirándole con fiereza.

Yailin lo invito a hablar con ella aun sabiendo que aquello sucedería, que no podría alejarle de su amo sin importar que dijera o hiciera para conseguirlo, ese ser estaba decidido a ver feliz a su amo y que nada más le llegara a pasar. Suspiro, esa batalla la había perdido desde el principio.

— No le diré nada a Sesshoumaru-sama, — dijo con tranquilidad.

— No es la primera cosa que le ocultas, ¿verdad? — murmuro suave y le dio un sorbo al té.

Mientras tanto, Sesshoumaru se levantó, sentía la garganta seca, los medicamentos habían sido muy fuertes y ahora necesitaba líquido en su boca, caminó por los pasillos hasta la cocina, tomó un poco de agua, se sentía mucho mejor así, ahora podía volver a dormir. Acarició su vientre preocupado, ¿Por qué su niño no hablaba más con él? ¿Estaría enojado por lo que pasó? Quería saber que le pasaba a su bebé, ¿tanto desprecio le tendría ahora por no haber podido defenderlo?

— ¿De qué habla Ruyki-sama? — Pregunto la mujer desde un cuarto.

Sesshoumaru al escuchar la voz de Yailin se detuvo al lado de la puerta, ¿había escuchado bien no? Estaba con Ruyki y por su tono no parecía ser algo bueno. Entró a la habitación de al lado para que no le vieran al salir de la habitación, puso toda su atención en lo que iban a decir.

— Lo que escuchaste Yailin, se que algo le ocultas a Sesshoumaru-sama, algo sobre la salud del niño. — Escucho Sesshoumaru.

Su piel se erizo, ¿qué le ocultaban algo de su bebé? ¿Qué era aquello que ocultaban?

— No se de que me habla. — Fue lo que escucho como respuesta.

— Sabe perfectamente, ¿Qué tan mal esta?

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, Sesshoumaru se desesperó, tenía tantas ganas de entrar y gritarles, obligarles a decirles lo que le pasaba a su hijo, pero no parecían querer siquiera mencionarlo, como si supieran que el escuchaba.

— Le queda una semana de vida…

— ¡¿UNA SEMANA? — Gritó el de pelos de esmeralda golpeando una mesa.

Sesshoumaru sintió como una punzada le destrozaba el pecho, sentía un profundo dolor que le recorría el cuerpo entero pero aun con todo eso… no derramó ni una sola lágrima, no grito, ni siquiera sollozo; se levantó de donde estaba sentado, salió de la habitación y fue a su recamara. Se sentó en su cama, con los ojos perdidos, acariciando su vientre, su hijo, eso tenía que ser mentira, tenía que ser mentira lo que estaban diciendo sobre su bebé, no tuvo fuerzas para gritar, ni se pudo mover de su lugar, solo se quedo ahí.

Ruyki salió de la habitación y fue directo a donde estaba Sesshoumaru, entró y lo vio sentado mientras se seguía acariciando el vientre, se acercó a él y le levantó el mentón, mirando a esos ojos vacíos, sin vida reflejada en esa mirada. Se percató de algo que le daba miedo hablar, él… los había escuchado. Lo abrazó con fuerza, escuchando un suspiro de su parte.

— Sesshoumaru-sama… llore todo lo que necesite… llore, grite, patalee hasta que todo salga, — le susurro al oído.

Sesshoumaru se estremeció, varias lágrimas cayeron de su rostro, gruñó con fuerza y luego gritó hasta donde daba su voz, le clavó las garras en la espalda, lo mordió, necesitaba desahogarse ya mismo, no podía esperar a más, ya no aguantaba más ese calvario, sollozo hasta que la voz no le pudo más, lloró hasta que ya no salían las lágrimas, golpeó a Ruyki hasta que sus puños no pudieron más. Estaba tan cansado, tan dolido, se sentía tan miserable que se quería morir con su hijo.

— Si mi bebé se muere yo no lo voy a soportar, — gimió dolido mientras le caían las lágrimas que aun le quedaban en la cara.

— No pasara…— Le dijo jadeante.

Pasaron seis días, Sesshoumaru no había podido dormir, no había podido comer, tampoco se asomo fuera de su habitación, estaba acurrucado en la esquina de su cama, mirando al techo, sin darse cuenta de que pasaba, su piel estaba pálida, más de lo normal, Ruyki le venía a ver seguidamente, sin saber que poder hacer.

— Sesshoumaru-sama…— Murmuro Ruyki pero ni siquiera le escucho, — Sesshoumaru-sama… por favor…

Se acercó a él, el de pelos de plata estaba ido completamente, su mente no parecía estar en la habitación, parecía perdido en la oscuridad. Se le asomaron leves lágrimas por el rostro, el de pelo verde le besó el rostro, borrando lo más posible esas gotas del más fino zafiro, lo abrazó, no deseaba ver más a su amo así.

— Por favor… retírate de mi cuarto…— Susurro Sesshoumaru con la voz muerta.

— ¿Seguro Sesshoumaru-sama? — le miro a los ojos, ahora ni siquiera mostraba alguna minima sonrisa como antes hacia.

— Sí, vete por favor… quiero estar solo…— respondió.

Ruyki se retiro, no podía hacer nada para mitigar ni un poco el dolor por el cual estaba pasando su señor.

Llego la noche, Sesshoumaru seguía en el mismo estado, el final de ese día, cuando la noche desapareciera al amanecer…su hijo ya estaría muerto, no quería tal cosa, pero había pensado tanto, buscando una solución a todo, tratando de ver que podría llegar a hacer. Solo hubo una cosa en su mente desde que se entero de su miseria. Se levantó de la cama a altas horas de la noche, sabiendo que todos estarían ya dormidos, camino por los pasillos dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran nuevamente, sabía que aquello era lo único que le quedaba por hacer para solucionar todo. Llegó a la habitación donde guardaba todas sus armas, arrastro los pies dentro de tal lugar, cerrando la puerta con sigilo, miro las armas, ¿dónde estaba la adecuada? ¿Dónde estaba la que necesitaba ahora?

Mientras tanto Ruyki se había despertado, le dolía tanto ver a su amo en tal momento, su pecho dolía de tal angustia y se preocupaba de que algo malo pasara con él, se levantó de la cama y decidió caminar un poco. Vio los jardines, notando que estos reflejaban en cierta forma la tristeza de su señor.

— Amo…— murmuro al viento cerrando los ojos un momento.

En ese instante escuche un grito, uno que le helo hasta el alma, corrió hasta las ultimas habitaciones, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Yailin le estaba siguiendo, vio la habitación de las armas levemente abierta, su cuerpo entero tembló y no dudo un segundo en abrir.

— Ah…— Abrió los ojos a su máxima capacidad, — Sesshoumaru-sama…— Murmuro perplejo de lo que sus ojos veían.

Yailin llegó justo después, viendo tal escena, se quedo helada, sus pies no respondieron al ver tal cosa… su amo porque. Encontrarle tirado en el suelo con sangre en las manos mientras empuñaba una espada que le atravesaba el vientre desde el frente y que se veía la punta desde atrás.

— Señor…— murmuro la mujer.

— ¡SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! — Grito Ruyki al reaccionar y corre a su lado. — ¡¿SESSHOUMARU-SAMA POR QUÉ? — Le grito desesperado mientras las lágrimas le caían.


End file.
